High school of Destiny Island
by Xerorose
Summary: "I love you kairi, will you please go out with me?" Sora asked, Kairi laughed and punched him on the arm, embarassed, "Stop joking around, thats mean sora!" High school life for sora and co WARNING! May contain attempted suicide, character death, attemped rape/slavery in future chapters YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This will be my first fanfiction, please review, comment and every other lovely thing to help me out!  
xoxoxo :D**_

Sora Lockhart was still in bed, as peaceful as any ordinary teen around his age, but nobody around him knew that he was suffering from depression. He had been suffering ever since 'his rejection' from the love of his life, Kairi Amara, she had broken his heart unintentionally. She was just too embarrassed to return her true feelings in front of all her friends, instead she chose to smile and punch Sora lightly on the arm and told him to stop joking around since it was mean to bully a friend, in that instant his heart shattered before his very eyes. Nobody would know, not even his family as he lived alone.

"Chu-bura ima kimochi wo kakaete kyou mo ki ga nagre-" the alarm clock's life cut short by Sora's hand smashing the top, crushing the clock, "Shut up…." He groaned, looking up and witnessing the destroyed clock he gave a small grunt of annoyance, reaching into his drawer for his medication, popping two tablets into his mouth. Pushing himself up, he dressed and prepared to depart for school, _'another depressing day'_ he thought to himself before pushing his door open and stepping out into the sunlight.

Upon arriving at school, he began to wonder if the medication would kick in soon.

"Soraaaaaa! Over here!" a familiar voice shouted, causing the young brunette to look around before spotting his best friend, Riku, surrounded by his close group of friends, including Kairi. He quickened his pace to a jog to reach his friends.

"Hey everyone, whats up?" Sora asked upon his arrival, "You all sleep well?"

"Sora….are you alright?" Kairi inquired slightly worried about her crush, "You…don't look well, the rings around your ey-"

"I'm fine…Oh look at the time, we'd better get to class." He cut her off, ever since that fateful event, he had trouble talking to Kairi, even looking at her made him uneasy and sad.

Kairi was slightly taken aback, she had noticed it more and more, they had become distant, he would rarely look at her when they talked, and when he did catch her eye, he would quickly avert it down. His soft cerulean eyes that were once the door to his heart had shut, they betrayed nothing.

Riku and the gang had noticed it too, Sora had become distant from everybody, but he knew best that it was Kairi that he had become most distant to, as his best friend he knew Sora had a massive crush on the pretty redhead, "_well who could blame him, Kairi is a stunner, if I didn't know he had a crush on her, I would've made a move myself!" he thought to himself._

"Don't you guys think it's weird?" Selphie muttered quietly to the others, "What happened to him? I miss the old happy go lucky sora!"

"Ya man, he's become all depressing! Wakka agreed, Sora was a good friend and he began to wonder what had happened to his blue eyed spiky brunette haired friend. "Maybe somebody close to him died?"

Roxas shook his head, "I doubt that, my family is quite close with his, if somebody had died, my family would have heard for sure." They were family friends after all.

"How about rejection? Teehee!" A blonde girl interjected, squeezing into the close knit circle, "Hi guys!"

"N-Namine!" Roxas surprised at the appearance of Kairi's best friend…and his personal crush. "H-Hey yeah! T-That could be it!" he stuttered, obviously nervous around her presence.

The group began to gossip and wonder what had happened to their friend, but were cut short by the bell.

…

The antidepressants weren't working, "_Did I take enough? The doc did say two pills max."_he pondered, he began to lose weight rapidly ever since he was prescribed with depression and he had trouble sleeping without other medication. He dismissed the thought when Tidus and Roxas walked through, soon followed by Principal Mickey.

"Alright class everybody settle down! I SAID SETTLE DOWN" King Mickey yelled, "Now I know this is sudden, but I want to introduce you to an' ol' pal of mine! Leon! You can come in now."

A man standing roughly around five feet and ten inches walked in, with a tanned and tone body, he turned his head and revealed a scar going diagonally from the right side of his forehead to the bridge off his nose, he gave a small smirk, looking around the class, "Nice to meet you all, my names Leon Lionheart." he introduced himself, before resting his gaze on Sora.

All the girls in the class squealed and cooed, the man standing before them, their new teacher was a complete hottie!

Sora blinked a couple of times, his jaw was slightly open from shock, "L-Leon!?" he gasped, "_What's he doing here?! Wait…does that mean…she's in town? Oh no…." _Sora's mind was racing.

Ignoring the familiar face, Leon turned and faced his old friend and bowed, "Thank you Principal, I will be sure to take care of these fine students."

"Okay then! Well good luck then Leon!" Mickey nodded before turning to the students, "Now, you kids play nice!" before he made his exit.

"Alright everyone, formalities over now, flip to page 106"

…

"Enjoy the rest of your day everyone, ah Sora Hikari, could you please stay behind?" Leon bade everyone goodbye before smirking at the brunette before him. Ignoring the looks that Tidus and Roxas gave the two of them, obviously curious to know what was happening.

"Well…well..well I didn't expect to find you so soon…or see you again so soon!" Leon laughed and reached forward to give a hug, but was surprised when sora backed off.  
"U-Uh hi..Long time no see Le-"

"Hey I told you to stop calling me that! Come on now, show me around the school yeah?"

"But..erm what are you doing here?"

Leon replied with a loud laugh, "Guess your sister didn't tell you huh? Tifa and I are getting married, we're going to be brothers now" with a smile

"W-WHAT?!" Sora was shocked, "So now you're moving here? Like…permanently?"

"Yep…problem? Oh right, you should come over for dinner tonight. By the way, as a teacher and your future brother, I'm saying this out of pure love, but you look like shit… have you been sleeping well?

Sora coughed and scratched the back of his head embarrassed, "Y-Yeah im fine…uh lets go, I'll show you around." as he walked out, with Leon closely behind.

Leon smiled and followed his little brother-in-law, he had to admit even though he was straight, those sweet baby blues that he possessed were enchanting. Something that even his sweet Tifa didn't possess eyes like those, "_But…whats wrong with him? He seems way too skinny and malnourished, and the bags underneath his eyes… maybe somebody bullying him?" _he thought to himself, whatever the matter was, he was going to find out.

...  
To be continued

A/N: Sorry! I didn't emphasize the relationship between Sora and Kairi or go too in-depth on other relationships, I wanted to tell Sora's family and background first! Tell me what you think! Reviews please and comment! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sowwiee… ****, its so late! Hope you enjoy! REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE! Oh and if you have any requests for different genres in the future please inbox me! Yes I will also do rather…extreme types as well, do not be afraid :D I don't mind doing smut and even worse things to my beloved characters from KH! Oh and thanks for the reviews Starlol9 and lonemachine! BIG XOXOXO's to you! *Glomp***

"Hey Sora?" Leon asked while following his to be little brother as he showed him around the school campus, "Are you upset about the fact that…uh…you know that we're getting married?"

"Huh? What would make you think that? Oh by the way that's the cafeteria." Sora replied and pointed to the side, many students were gathered trying to get a quick snack before the next period started.

"Noted…well to be honest, I expected a more positive…reply from you? All I received was a shocked expression and a question."

"Huh? Oh..Oh right, sorry…Yeah I am happy for you! It's great that you and my big sister finally decided to get married, just I was a bit shocked before." Sora offered the biggest smile he could muster.

"Right…"

Leon couldn't help but notice that it was forced, "_He's definitely hiding something, maybe I should ask his friend Riku….I should definitely tell Tifa before dinner tonight."_

…

Riku yawned, school was such a bore, he was a straight A student, it was just too easy for him. He looked around for someone to talk to, but found nobody of interest. "_To hell with this, we still have ten minutes until class." _He thought to himself before standing up and exiting his classroom.

Seconds later he found Wakka, Tidus, Selphie and Namine huddled in a circle, gossiping about a new teacher. They waved him to come and he nodded and approached them, "Hey guys what's happening?"

"Oh em gee Riku! This new teacher transferred to our school, and apparently he's a complete hottie! I wish I could meet him right now!" Selphie gushed; she was clearly excited, hopping up and down on the spot. "You don't even hold a candle compared to him!"

Slightly insulted, he retaliated, "If he's as hot as you say he is, then there would be no way he would be interested in you!" smirking at his little comeback.

"W-WHY YOU LITTLE!" Selphie screamed and pounced on Riku playfully trying to catch him in a headlock.

Namine, Tidus and Wakka couldn't help but laugh at the sight, it was just so funny as Selphie was easily overpowered and put into a headlock.

Riku laughed and raised his free hand and balled it into a fist before he nuggied his poor captive, slightly enjoying the scream Selphie gave.

At that moment, Sora and Leon turned the corner, by now there was a small group of girls following the two, obviously enamoured by the new teacher.

Riku's mouth dropped, "L-Leon!?" he gasped, letting Selphie go. "HEY LEON! LONG TIME NO SEE!" He called as he rushed towards the pair.

Breaking into a big smile, he reached forward and offered his hand, "Hey Riku, long time no see!"

Sora stood awkwardly to the side, slightly uncomfortable with his recent strained relationship with his friends. He turned to return to his classroom, hoping to escape without being noticed.

Leon chuckled and said, "Six o'clock tonight, I'll be there to pick you up by your apartment, don't think you'll be able to get away."

Nodding, he resigned himself to his fate, he would have to meet his sister again, and in this condition, he quickened his pace to return to class, Sora wasn't in the mood for a family reunion.

Leon turned back to his other friend that he had met from meeting the Lockhart family. "Riku, are they your friends over there? If they are, could we speak…in private for a moment?" he began to walk towards them

"Yeah sure, what's up? You look slightly disturbed." Riku followed obviously interested.

"I'm sure you have noticed, but…Sora's not exactly right at the moment is he?" Leon asked the group of friends.

They all nodded, with Namine stepping up and saying, "He's become like this over the past month, I don't think I've seen him eat lunch for nearly two weeks."

Leon asked bluntly, "Have you guys been bullying him recently?" his eyes passing over each of them lazily. He was bombarded by protest and anger.

"WHY WOULD WE EVER BULLY OUR FRIEND?" Wakka asked, insulted and furious

"Yeah! There's no way we'd ever bully him!" Selphie agreed

Leon backed off, holding his hands up as a sign of peace, "Whoa whoa whoa, it was just a question calm down!"

"What's your relationship with him anyway? You seem rather close with sora." Namine questioned, she was the only one who had kept silent the whole time.

"I'm his to be brother in law." He responded with a curt smile.

Riku gaped, and took a few seconds to regain his composure, "Congratulations Leon! When's the date? Am I invited? You better invite me!" he bombarded questions and praise.

"Ahem..of course you're invited, but let us talk about that later, I'm worried for Sora. If you notice anything strange, please report it to me."

The group nodded, they were as equally worried for their friend. They were all determined to find out the truth about what happened to their friend.

…

Sora noticed as the day dragged on, the medication he took wasn't working; he began to wonder if he should see his doctor again, she always treated him nicely and did prescribe the proper medication. He didn't want to bother her on such short notice. "Alright, I'll definitely make an appointment tomorrow. I can't listen to any of this biology lesson at the moment." He muttered to himself, before resigning himself to rest his head on his forearms and closing his eyes.

Tidus turned to Wakka and whispered, "Yo, look at him, he's dozing off in class again, what a lazy bum!"

"Haha like his usual self, but those bags underneath his eyes…I could pack a whole lunch in them!" Wakka joked before turning his head back down and pretended to be taking notes.

Tidus tried to hold in his laugh but to no avail, "Hahaha! Uh oh.."

" , is there something so entertaining that you would like to share with us?" Xemnas asked in a stern voice.

"N-Nothing sir! I just laughed..uh…cause Wakka told a funny joke!"

"HEY YOU IDIOT! WHY'D YOU RAT ME OUT?" Wakka shouted at his friend

"Both of you shut up and go stand outside!" Xemna's sighed, he glanced over at the sleeping brunette and said, "That goes for you too ." he had long since given up on him but decided to punish him since he was in the process of it, it almost became a routine for Sora to fall asleep in his class.

Sora jumped up, "Uwah! W-Wha's happening?" he asked sleepily looking over at the tired looking teacher

"I said, for you to stand outside the class with your two friends Tidus and Wakka, Sora." Xemna's responded obviously not impressed.

The three stood up and made their way out of class and stood side by side silently, although Wakka made annoyed sounds which were directed against his friend who had ratted him out. The trio knew if they spoke, their teacher had a temper that was not to be trifled with.

…

As the class ended, the trio walked back in to retrieve their stuff.

Tidus whirled around and began, "Hey Sor-, huh? Where'd he go?!" looking around the room hoping he was just hiding.

Wakka made an annoyed grunt and brushed past his friend, still upset that he had betrayed him.

"A-Aww come on Wakka! I'm sorry man! I just panicked, I didn't mean to dog you!"

"Couldn't you have made some shitty excuse instead? Why do you have to be so honest sometimes?"

"Hey let me make it up to you man! How about it? I'll shout you dinner tonight…"

Wakka turned and glared at his long-time friend, he held it for a while before dropping it into a big wide smile, "How can I stay mad at you after saying that." He laughed before bro fisting.

"Haha sweet! But wait where's Sora?"

"I don't know man! He's turned into a ghost."

…

Sora walked quickly out of the class leaving his friends and classmates behind, he rounded a corner and began to pick up his pace, it was becoming unbearable, the sadness of his one-sided love was eating him inside out.

As he turned the corner and faced the exit, he spotted a familiar face, pretty and red headed. Sora was about to approach her, but noticed she was talking with another familiar face also red headed, but not part of their friendship directly group, it was Axel. He was flirting with Kairi… and she seemed to be enjoying it, laughing at his jokes and approaches.

Kairi noticed Sora out of the corner of her eye and noticed him staring, she gasped and cut axel off

"And I was about to say got it memorized but inste-"

"Hey Sora! Over here! You remember axe….l…..right?" She called but trailed off.

Sora quickly recovered when he saw Kairi looking at him and walked towards the exit, paying no heed to her calling over at him, he was putting more force into his steps now. The only thing he felt at that moment was anger. Not at Axel or Kairi, or anybody else, but instead himself.

Kairi was about to run after him but was soon distracted again by Axel and didn't wish to be rude.

When she had finally finished her conversation with him, she quickly grabbed her bags and gave chase, hoping she could catch up to her friend.

…

Sora broke into a run, he could not stand it anymore, it was becoming unbearable, the urge to destroy and smash everything around him and yell at the top of his lungs. Arriving in front of his house, he ripped the door open and slammed it shut, burying his face into his bed, screaming into it. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUCKK!" he yelled.

"_KYAHAHAHAHA, You're a pathetic loser aren't you Sora?!" _a voice rang out

"W-Who said that!? SHOW YOURSELF!" Sora lifted his head and yelled into the empty room.

"_My name…? Well if I was to have one I guess it'd be…Sora Lockhart, the pathetic loser who can't even get the girl he likes. The guy who watches as another guy steals her away from you. The guy who has suicidal thoughts and runs away from hardships."_

" SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! SHUT UP!

"_How can I not? I am you after all, you piece of shit…KYAHAHAHAHAHA! Go ahead, give in, KILL YOURSELF END IT NOW!" the voice cackled _

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he sobbed, breaking down into tears and curling himself into the fetal position, "Make it stop….make it stop sis! Please…MAKE IT STOP!"

"_Your precious sister isn't here to protect you today Soooooraaaaaaa! Kyahahahaha! She's abandoned you too and gone off to marry the person she loves….isn't that great?! She got the person she loves and you…..YOU'RE LEFT WITH NO ONE BUT ME KYAHAHAHA!" _ The voice inside his head burst out into fits of maniacal laughter.

"No…Noo….why…stop it! I-I don't like it…..why are you doing this…"

"_Cause you're a piece of shit! I DESPISE THE FACT that I am you…and you are me, GO AHEAD AND FINISH YOURSELF AND RELIEVE YOURSELF OF THE PAIN!"_

"Stop…stop it!" Sora cried, he lifted uncurled himself and reached into his drawer, attempting to find one of the many medications prescribed to him, a way to stop the pain. His eyes resting upon the jar of sleeping pills, sitting there in the drawer.

"_Do it sora…what? You're afraid of rejection again? KYAHAHAHA Don't worry…even hell and death will accept a useless shit like you!" the voice offended_

"I'll show you! GO AWAY!" he cried, ripping the top off the jar and grabbed a handful of pills and shoved it into his mouth, chewing and swallowing without water, before grabbing another handful and repeating it. "HA…SEE! I showed….y.." he started before collapsing onto the ground, motionless.

…

Leon rushed home in his car, rushing into his house to have a shower and get changed; he wanted to give himself as much time as possible to get ready before he would go to pick up his brother in law. Ripping his clothes off and turning on the taps and stepped into the steaming water, washing his body off from work.

"_Dayum…I can't believe I'm so nervous for tonight…I mean it's not like the first time I've met Sora…but I want him to accept me into the family." _He thought to himself as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself before stepping out of the bathroom. Digging through his clothes to find the best suit and tie he could find, finally settling on a black suit with a red tie.

Throwing on the clothes, he walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a tub of Gatsby and styled his hair, moving his slightly fringe back and added volume to his hair. Satisfied with his look, he snipped a rose and grabbed the top and put it in his front pocket, before rushing out the door and grabbing his keys. "Phew…I hope he's ready." He muttered to himself as he started the engine and revved the engine.

…

**A/N: SORRY GUYS AND GIRLS **** I had writers block! I couldn't decide how I wanted the story to proceed, and I noticed how short my first chapter was…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AND SCORN ME T_T! Reviews and comments please :3. Otherwise I'll cry T.T!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOA/N: YAYYY thanks for all the views and of course THE REVIEWS~! 3  
Please R&R!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always have a great day! :3**

**XXX**

Leon pulled up by his soon to be brother in law's Japanese apartment, stopping the car and stepping out; he inspected his suit and made sure everything was perfect before he made his way up the stairs and stopping by room nine. Clearing his throat he knocked on the door and called, "Sora! It's me, Leon. I'm here to pick you up, your sister sent me, and we're going to a fancy restaurant together!

No reply. "_strange…he should be home by now, and I did remind him we had dinner reservations.´ _ deciding to try again he knocked on the door louder and called again.

"Hey you…" a mysterious voice groaned to his right

Whirling around, Leon saw a black haired girl, probably no older than Sora if not the same age, "Huh? Who're you?" he asked slightly confused

"You're looking for that kid right? The brunette with big blue eyes and that goes to the school nearby." She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and taking a closer look at the man she was talking to. "Wait a minute…aren't you the new teacher at our school?! What are you doing here? Oh my gosh are you having a Teacher-student affair!?" She squealed excitedly.

Leon was taken back from the sudden outburst of excitement, "Whu- WHAT? HELL NO, FOR ONE I'M STRAIGHT AND TWO HE'S MY BROTHER IN LAW. Or…at least he's to be." He defended.

"Haha cheating already on your wife's brother? Nice."

"NO it's not like that! You know what.. Never mind! Where is he?"

"I don't know…I heard a lot of yelling, screaming and maybe even a bit of crying earlier, but then he suddenly went quiet, so I presumed he settled down. I don't know, his behaviour has become a lot more disturbing recently. You can go ask the landlady for the spare key to his room since you're family." The black haired girl directed, "Anyway…good luck and goodnight teach." Before she went back into her room yawning.

Leon shrugged, still slightly annoyed at her accusations, but decided to obtain the spare keys from the landlady. Walking down the stairs and stood in front of the counter he rang the bell and waited to be serviced.

"Hello how may I help you sir?" the voice called out as a lady sauntered into the reception desk.

"Uh..Hi, could I by any chance obtain the spare key for room nine for Sora Lockhart? I'm his brother in law." Leon asked politely, slightly unnerved at the way the woman was looking at him.

"Sure…would you like any other services with that?" She asked licking her lips and grabbing the keys and used it as an excuse to trail her finger down his chest.

"uh….No thanks!" Leon replied before bolting out the room, "_Phew…that…was potentially dangerous both to my relationship and body." _

As he made his way upstairs and inserted the key and turned, opening the door to Sora's apartment. The place was a mess, food containers, clothes and left overs were scattered on the floor. Normally this would have been a typical male's room but he knew that Sora was usually a clean person, another indication that something was wrong with the brunette. "Sora? Are you here? I see your bag is." He called as he made his way gingerly, trying to avoid the mess and making his way into the main room. Noticing that the door to what could only be Sora's bedroom was wide open but dark as night as the curtains were closed, he saw a figure lying on the floor presumably sleeping. Walking towards the figure, Leon reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, "Hey you lazy bum.. time for a little family reunion!"

No response. "_What the…?" he thought,_ "Well if I won't wake you up, LIGHTS WILL!" he claimed as he flicked on the lights. Grinning at his victory, he turned around to see if it had worked, but the scene he saw made his blood chill. Sora continued to lie there, and in his left hand was a jar of pills, looking around he saw even more jars of medication.

Bending down he looked at the various jars, "_These are all for depression and sleeping disorders." _as he went through them, he turned his attention to sora, still with the jar in his hand, he noticed the frothing at his mouth and his right hand still holding on to a numerous amount of pills. "Oh no…. SORA! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" He yelled grabbing the teen by the shoulders and shaking him and picking him up.

Sora wasn't trying to ignore him or get out of the dinner, this was a suicide attempt. Cursing Leon slung the brunette over his shoulders, and ran out of the room as fast as he could, closing the door and rushing towards his car. "Fuck…FUCK, DRIVE! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Leon cursed, as he forced the car into reverse, and then drove as quickly as he could towards Destiny hospital.

…

Meanwhile Tifa, who was still preparing herself, applying her make-up and trying to decide which dress would suit her body the best, of course she needed something that would accentuate her already well-endowed chest but at the same time bring out her curves.

"BBRRRINGGGG BBRRINGG!" the phone rang, Tifa cursed at the interruption as she was in the midst of choosing her dress. She ran over and picked it up, her heart racing slightly faster and her anger subsiding, it was from her Leon!

"Hey sweet heart! What's up? I'll be ready in a few more minutes." She asked sweetly as she turned back to her wardrobe and frowned.

"TIFA! The dates off! Quick! Come to destiny hospital ASAP, SORAS Dying! I think he tried to overdose on sleeping pills or something! There's no time to explain, I'm driving him to the hospital right now!" Leon half yelling, urgently speaking to his girlfriend before hanging up.

"W-Whuh? Sora…? Dying?" She asked herself softly, still in a state of shock. "My… little brother? My sweet…sweet Sora?" Falling onto her knees and staring at her wardrobe.

Tifa sat there for a few minutes, still trying to register what was going on. Finally as her brain connected everything together, she bolted right up, grabbing a black dress and throwing it on, she ran out and grabbed her car keys. Racing towards Destiny hospital, desperate to find out what was going on.

…

Kairi had given up on catching up with Sora, he was too fast and probably at home by now, she decided to double back to school and see what the rest of her friends were up to. She was still upset that he had ignored her, ran off and left her like that. They were best friends! Not to mention she had a huge crush on the brunette, at first she was fine with their relationship but over the recent months, as their relationship deteriorated rapidly, she had become increasingly distressed and annoyed at how things were happening.

"Hey Kairi, over here!" Selphie called, waving and jumping up and down.

Running over and joining the group, "Hey guys, we doing anything tonight?" she asked.

"Nawww… I got to get home, frikkin Miss. Maleficent gave us revision sheets and told us to prepare for the test tomorrow." Roxas groaned, followed by Tidus.

Riku and Wakka laughed, noticing they were once again missing a brunette, "Sora gone home already?" Riku inquired and looked towards Kairi.

"Huh? Uh…yeah he didn't even say bye to us. How rude!" visibly upset as she remembered the way he left her, "I propose we get the brat tomorrow morning, a little bit of punishment for neglecting the group. Whaddaya all say?" suggested the red head.

The group laughed and agreed, "Haha! YEAH!", "DEFINITELY!" "Pay back time!" they all cheered and said their goodbyes before parting separate ways.

The red head turned and started heading home when suddenly Riku appeared by her side and asked, "Mind if we go home together? It'd be lonely just walking alone."

"Sure Riku, why not."

The two continued in silence as they headed towards Oathkeeper Avenue. They were enjoying the peace and quiet, suddenly a question formed into Riku's head, it was something that had intrigued him for a while, and could prove quite beneficial for his friendship with Sora.

"Hey Kairi?" He began

"Yes, Riku?"

"Have you found someone you like after all these years of being single? Haha!"

"Whu-What the? What kind of question is that!?" Kairi demanded turning slightly pink at the cheeks.

"An honest one, so do you? Because judging by the looks of your cheeks, I'd say you're blushing, OOHH IS IT SOMEONE PART OF OUR GROUP?"

"You..Whu- Bu- S-SHUT UP!"

"HAHAHAHA! So it is! Well…who is it? I bet I know him…or wait…her?" Riku smirked mischievously and turned around to face her.

Kairi stomped the ground in slight frustration at his teasing, "HEY! I'M NOT A LESBIAN ALRIGHT!? I MEAN I SOMETIMES THINK ABOUT DO-" she cut off turning bright red as she realized what she was about to say.

Slightly alarmed he raised his eyebrows before breaking out into a wide smile, "Oooh? Hoho… Gotcha now." he laughed and turned around and continued to walk, "Is it…Tidus?"

"N-No.." she muttered, still embarrassed about what happened.

"Sora."

"_What the…? How did he know that?"_

Riku smirked, "_Got her now…" _glancing quickly at her face, "I'm right."

"Nope! Incorrect, nuh uh!" Kairi replied, trying to cover it up as best as she could, still flustered at being found out.

As they approached the intersection, Riku stopped and turned around to face her, "Haha well this is where we go our separate ways, seems like I couldn't get it out of you, but at least I've confirmed two things, one, the person is in our friendship group and two…you might be a lesbian." The silver haired boy laughed and stuck his tongue, "WELL GOTTA GO BYE!" turning around as he ran in the opposite direction of her house.

"W-WHY YOU LITTLE, COME BACK HERE!" Kairi roared and gave chase after her childhood friend.

"_So it is mutual. Lucky you Sora, haha she's so obvious!" _Riku thought, laughing at his discovery before picking up his pace and disappeared from her sight.

…

Leon slammed on the brakes as he arrived in front of Destiny hospital, ripping off his seatbelt and picking up the brunette he rushed in to the front and ran to the counter and yelled, "HELP I NEED MEDICAL TREATMENT FOR MY BROTHER IN LAW!"

Out of nowhere doctors and nurses rushed into action, they grabbed the Brunette from him, placing him on the stretcher and rushing him to the intensive care unit. Two of the nurses remained behind to calm down the visibly worried man who had bought him in.

Sighing, he slumped down in his chair and waited for the news.

"_What is happening…?" _

_**XXX**_

**A/N: Well that was fun! Sorry :P I didn't want to spoil what would happen to pwecious wittle Sora yet, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME FOR DOING THIS T.T!**

**R&R and comments are always appreciated, don't hesitate to submit any suggestions, ideas and potential plots that I may be able to use in the future for different stories…or even this one!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks for all the views and as always R&R!  
…**_

_**SiChri: I'm not a witch okay D: if you burn me, there won't be any more stories for you to read, so don't hurt me **___

_**Lonemachine: Thanks for all the reviews and your feedback I appreciate it :D**_

_**Starlol9: Now if I told you what happened now, it would ruin all the fun :D.**_

_**Anyway…ON TO THE STORY!**_

_**P.S italics are for thoughts **_

…

Stomping on the brakes, Tifa quickly exited her vehicle, locked the door and sprinted towards the front, looking desperately left and right for any signs of somebody familiar and knowledgeable of the current situation.

"Tifa?" A voice murmured from the corner of the room, he sounded tired and obviously still distressed.

Whirling around, she looked at the brunette instantly recognizing her fiancée, "LEON!" she cried, rushing over and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Whoa..calm down…there there, everything will be alright.." Leon soothed, trying to calm down his distressed partner. "_At least I hope it will be…" _

"H-Ha-*hiccup* have you h-heard any news yet?" she sobbed, burying her face into his chest.

"Unfortunately not, they rushed him to the ICU; the nurses said they'll need to pump his stomach."

"Why…W-*hiccup* Why would he do this?"

"I don't know honey…perhaps he was having a hard time, I don't know anything, I only noticed that he was a lot skinnier than he used to be, and completely different since last time I've seen him. Sorry…"

"I-It's okay…it's not your fault, I'm just glad you were there at the time…" The black haired beauty sniffed and raised her head to look at her lover in the eyes and tried to smile.

"Perhaps, I can answer some of your questions old friend." A familiar feminine voice offered.

The couple looked up and saw another brunette, both instantly recognizing their middle school friend. "Aerith Gainsborough!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Last time I checked…yep that was my name." Aerith laughed and smiled, sitting herself next to them still in her white doctor's coat. "Now…"

…

"So…tired…" The red head moaned collapsing onto her bed, after chasing her silver haired friend Riku who seemed to have a knack for getting on her temper and extorting information out of people.

"Screw the homework…I'm going to bed." With that, Kairi closed her eyes and fell asleep.

…

Riku walked into his room, fresh from his shower, still naked with his lean but muscular body, he sat down and laughed at the information he had found out from his red headed friend Kairi. Looking over to his bedside he spotted his phone and decided to inform his best friend.

"Rrrrriiinnnggg! Rrrrrriiiiinnngg! Sorry the number you called is currently unavailable."

"What the hell? Guess, he isn't home." Riku sighed and laid down on the bed, he decided to go to sleep, after all, he finished all his homework during class. Not that the teachers could complain if he chose not to do any.

….

" I-I see…I had no idea.." The blackette mumbled, slightly disturbed at this new revelation.

"That could explain why he was in such a state at school." Leon reasoned.

Aerith nodded slowly, "Well..Yeah. Your little brother came to me a few months ago, describing such symptoms closely related to depression, after time went on, it became worse and I prescribed him some medication. I had no idea it would do this to him. I-I'm sorry Tifa… I would have informed you if it wasn't for him telling me not to do so." She apologized sincerely

Tifa shook her head quickly, she couldn't believe her friend was apologizing for helping her brother, "Nononono! It's not your fault at all! You were trying to help him, please don't blame yourself." She quickly shushed her friend.

The brunette woman let out a sigh of relief and turned to the couple and smiled, and attempted to comfort the two "You two should head home and rest, it has probably been a rough night for both of you. I'll be sure to inform you of his condition as soon as possible." With that she stood up and escorted the two out.

"Thanks Aerith" Leon muttered with his girlfriend in his arms. He turned his attention to her and gave her a peck on the lips, "I'm guessing you don't want to be alone tonight?"

She nodded and leaned up and kissed him back. Together they walked to Leon's car and drove back to his apartment.

…

_**The next day.**_

"Time to break da chain. No pain don't be afra-" The cellphone's ringtone cut short as the brunette grabbed it and answered.

"Leon speaking." He answered, quickly recognizing his friend's voice.

"Hey there Squa-" the soft voice replied before getting cut off

"Don't call me that. Ever." Leon whispered furiously, looking over at his sleeping fiancée, "So..? Any news?"

"W-Whoa…sorry…didn't know you were still bitter about that." Aerith apologized as sincerely as she could, before answering his question, "Uhm…I've got some good and bad news. Which do you want first?"

Leon sighed and rest his head against his palm, before answering "The bad I guess…and put it as plain as you can."

"Sora's in a coma. We have no idea when he'll wake up, he barely made it Leon. If you had bought him in a moment later, I'm afraid he might have passed away."

"Thank god…so I'm guessing the good news is that he's still alive?"

"Yep!" the doctor chirped, "You can come visit him later, and you're welcome to bring other visitors if you so wish."

"Thanks aerith… I appreciate it. Truly. Anyway I'll see you later, have work now." He thanked

"Don't we all?" She chuckled.

"Guess we do…guess we do.." he laughed and hung up, he sat there and took a moment to get his feelings in order. Leon looked at his phone, his eyes widening. _"_OH FUC-" he cursed before realizing where he was.

Tifa stirred and pushed herself up, "Hmm…? Whats wrong?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and trying to focus.

"OH SHIIIITTTT IM SO LATE FOR WORK!" Leon cried, as he dashed up and started rummaging through his mess, looking for his work clothes frantically. "oh my god oh my god! Mickey is gonna be so mad!"

Giggling Tifa continued to watch as he struggled to prepare for work before she realized she had something urgent to ask, "Is Sora alright? Has there been any news?" she asked, secretly praying on the inside.

"Yeah..he's fine, just a…coma…will….visit…..him…after..work." Leon started panting between each word before making a dash for the door, grabbing his keys and yelled, "Cya babe!"

It felt like the weight of the world had just lifted off her shoulders, laying back on the bed and letting out a sigh of relief, "Thank god…still, Sora isn't getting off that easy, getting me all worried and scared" Tifa began to laugh evilly, before remembering that her brother was still in a bad state.

…

The gang met up as usual early in the morning, they planned to jump their friend Sora and extract their playful revenge, and in doing so to rekindle their friendship. Realizing they only had ten minutes left, and Sora was still nowhere in sight.

"That lazy bum, trust him to still be in bed and sleeping!" Kairi growled, crossing her arms obviously unimpressed by his tardiness.

The group laughed in unison before focusing back on to their task.

"DIIIINNGGG DONNGGGG" The school bell rang.

The group sighed and gave up temporarily, each of them stepping out of their hiding spot and turning to walk towards their class.

"Yo man, give Sora a call and wake his ass up" Tidus called over to Riku.

"What? Why me, you call him." He yawned and walked ahead of the group.

"Some best friend you are!" he called jokingly, before whipping out his phone and dialled for Sora

Tidus waited patiently as the phone rang, surprised that he received no response, he brushed it off and went to class. "Eh that lazy bum will get to class eventually, probably see him in period three." He spoke to himself, before he turned and walked towards class.

…

Leon arrived at school five minutes late, thankfully it was just for homeroom, the traffic wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. Parking his car in the staff area, he quickly made his way to his homeroom.

"Look! is here!" A couple of girls squealed as he walked into room and cleared his throat.

"Ahem…right, sorry about my tardiness, ran into…some unexpected issues." Leon apologized, before picking the daily notices up and read, "Anyway, on to the daily notices. Band rehearsal has been cancelled on the account of the drama club needing the room for practise, and the school committee has a meeting at recess, that's all folks. Off to period one."

As the homeroom class ended, a petite, pretty and familiar girl approached Leon, "Hey there ' ', remember me?" she asked with a small smirk.

Looking up, he instantly recognized the girl, and replied "Oh…hey there, I didn't know you were in my homeroom class. Uh..thanks for the help last night."

"No probs teach, say, what was all the yelling about? You know the walls aren't very thick and all, I could hear quite abit."

Leon froze, he wasn't sure if wanted to tell the girl about Sora's situation, "_But… if it wasn't for her, I would have never been able to save Sora…" _he thought frantically.

"Uh…. ? Helloo? Helloooo?" she asked, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Oh! Oh sorry, uhm what was your name again?" as he snapped out of his state.

"Xion. Pleased to meet ya!" she introduced herself with a small smile, "So, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Sora?"

Leon coughed, clearly uncomfortable, and spoke in a soft voice "Look..Xion, nobody at this school knows about what happened yet, only the principal." He took a moment to make sure the girl was listening "Sora's in hospital right now. That's all I will say, he's not well, please do not tell anyone." With that, Leon turned and walked out the classroom, leaving the surprised girl behind.

Xion watched as the visibly upset teacher walked out, "Sora is in the hospital?" she spoke to herself, realizing that class had started; she quickly made her way out and began walking quickly to period one

"Hey! Xion, wait up! Wait for me!" a voice called out frantically.

Turning around, she spotted her lab partner, "Selphie! Hey there girl! What's up?"

"We have chemistry now, so I thought it'd be nice if we walked together!" she laughed and hugged her friend. "Whats wrong? You don't look well."

"W-What? Oh! Sorry..I was just daydreaming." She excused, "_Selphie hangs out with Sora's group often…should I tell her?" _

"Well come on! Let's go or we'll be late." The brunette urged, giving her dark haired friend a small push on the back.

"O-Oh right! Yeah lets go."

…

"_Damn it! It's just too hard to focus!" _Xion yelled inside of her head_, "Do I do it OR DO I NOT!? WHICH ONE IS IT?" _she glanced over at Selphie who was just scribbling on her book, "_No wonder why you always fail chemistry…you're always lazing around."_

Selphie caught Xion's look, she waved and smiled back at her, and mouthed, "what's the matter?"

Startled she quickly waved her hands to show that nothing was wrong. "_Should I..? I mean they are really good friends, but might get angry. What's his relationship with Sora anyway?_

"_RRRINNGG!" _The school bell rang, signifying the end of period one.

Xion decided, "_She is a very close of Sora's, Selphie has the right to know. Alright! I'm going to do this"_ running quickly to catch up to the brunette, "Wait up Selphie!" she called.

"Mmm? What's up Xion? We only have five minutes to get to the other class." She answered cheerfully.

"Hey, uhm you're friends with that Sora kid right?"

"Hmm? Yeah! He's a super nice guy and pretty cool! What about him? Oooh! You like him don't you?!" Selphie giggled as she jumped to conclusions in her hyper state.

"Nononono!" Xion denied, turning a slight shade of pink, "It's just that I was told that he's in the hos-"

"Come on Selphie! We have to get to media class!" A girl called out towards the two having a conversation.

"Alright! Just a sec!" Selphie called back before turning back to Xion, "Well time flies! I'll see you later yeah Xion? Byee!" before running towards her next class.

The petite girl sighed, "Oh man…"

…

**(End of period 2)**

"Yo…any of you guys seen Sora?" Riku asked as he walked into the group of friends.

"No! DAMN LAZY BUM!" Kairi almost yelling, "AND YOU! Don't even think that I've forgotten what happened!" she pointed accusingly at Riku who responded with a smile.

"_Damn…where is he?" _Riku wondered before turning back to face everyone in the group, "Hey guys, guess what, I discovered something fascinating yesterday about our redheaded friend!"

Kairi flushed red, Selphie and the rest of the group leaned in to listen further to the silver headed devil boy.

"Did you know that she's int- OWW!" Riku cried out as he was hit on the head

"SHUT IT RIKU!" Kairi yelled and stomped on his foot.

"Double OW! That's mean!" he groaned, holding his foot and massaging it.

"Whoa..Miss Red Head has a temper!" Wakka laughed

Everyone laughed except for Kairi, slightly annoyed at how she was being teased by the group today.

"Hey Selphie!" a familiar voice called over

The group turned around and saw Xion, a petite black head who was running towards them. Each of them greeted her.

"So what's up Xion?" Selphie asked curiously, "oooh is it about Sora again? Sorry, can't help you today, he isn't here!" she teased

"W-WHA- Shut up about that already Selphie! NO! Let me explain properly okay?" she tried to explain to her friend

Meanwhile Kairi stood there, slightly pink and glared at Xion with a hint of jealousy. Catching Riku chuckling at her, she turned around and went to hit him.

"Okay! So what I was trying to tell you earlier Selphie, was that your friend Sora….is…" Xion tried to explain, but found it was hard to say the last few words.

"Mmm? Is what? Gay? Straight? Dumb? Smart? What?" Selphie prodded

"Is..is in hospital!" she forced out and let out a breathe of relief.

The group turned, with Kairi's fist stopping in mid-air and turning to say in unison, "WHAT?!"

Startled by the group response, Xion took a few steps back and explained what had happened. After explaining she took a deep breath and waited for their response, looking at each of them in the eye.

"So…Leon told you this? Why?" Riku questioned suspiciously, "Why didn't he tell us?"

"Erm… Well… you see, I kind of….live next to Sora, like…right next to his apartment."

"That still doesn't explain why he told you."

"Well uhm, yesterday when Leon came over to his apartment, he kept knocking on the door and Sora didn't respond, so I told him what I had heard earlier and helped him get the spare keys from the Landlady." Trying to reason with them

"Hmm…Fine. But first we need to validate what you're saying is true." Riku replied, "come on, you're coming too Xion, we're going to confront Leon about this.

The group nodded and started walking to the staff office, with Xion following closely behind. "_Uh oh…please don't hurt me Teacher Leon…"_

…

Elsewhere Leon wasn't coping so well, he was constantly worried about his brother in law. "I hope Tifa's alright." He muttered under his breath, turning around suddenly when he heard the door open to the staff room, his mouth turned to ash, standing in front of him was Riku, Roxas, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Kairi, Namine and Xion.

"O-Oh hey guys h-how can I help you?" he asked stammering slightly, before glaring at Xion with daggers.

Xion cringed underneath the glare and melted back into the back of the pack.

"Leon. Be honest with us. What Xion told us, about Sora being in the hospital true?" Roxas demanded.

Whispers and chatter was occurring through the staff room, the other teachers began to gossip.

Leon sighed and flopped down onto his chair in resignation and nodded, "Yes…it's true, I found him unconscious." He whispered loud enough for only the group to hear, "it was… a suicide attempt."

The words bought a chill to the group's spine, the revelation shocked everybody. Kairi dropped to her knees and Riku turned pale.

…

**A/N: YAY I'm done with another chapter! Now be warned, what happens to Sora will be…interesting to say the least, and the romance between Kairi and Sora won't happen till abit later, of course as for the others…I can't say when = D.  
But! I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and as always have a good day!  
**

…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: IM SORRY! SO SORRY! IT TOOK SO LONG D: I STARTED ON A NEW FANFICTION THAT'S WHY T.T, also I'm having a hard time keeping up with everything at the moment, so please be patient D: I promise the introduction of romance between Roxas and Namine soon and the introduction of more Final Fantasy characters! *holds out a jar of cookies* Take it!  
Please read and review :3, I APPRECIATE ALL OF THEM D:**

Kairi couldn't believe it…she wouldn't believe it! Sora was in hospital in an attempt to suicide. She looked up at Leon, "Why?" she asked softly.

Leon shook his head, "I don't know… I also found something else in his bedroom." He replied with a sigh.

The group listened intently.

"Anti-depressants. He was a victim of depression."

Namine murmured, "We had no clue…"

They were all in a state of shock, one of their closest and happiest friends was suffering from depression, and none of them knew.

Riku cursed and muttered, "I knew it…"

Everyone turned to look at him, surprised by his words; they all looked at him quizzically.

Realising everyone was looking at him he cleared his throat and held his hands up defensively, "I didn't mean it in that way, I just thought it was…kind of obvious, the symptoms he was showing. My…mother was diagnosed with it, so I knew some of it from first-hand experience. But I had no idea it was that bad, and I did want to confront him about it but it was pretty hard since he was growing distant from us!" He defended

Everyone sighed and shook their head, they couldn't blame Riku, after all it he was the only one who had even an ink of an idea what was going on.

"So…is he alright?" Roxas asked, "Like will he survive and stuff?" gulping as he asked the question.

Leon looked him in the eye and gave him a reassuring nod, "Turns out Sora was seeing an old friend of Tifa and I's, she's one of the best and most trustworthy people I can think of, I wouldn't trust Sora's life to anyone but hers when it comes to medicine."

"Then why didn't she tell you…or US!?" Kairi demanded, standing up and walking towards Leon angrily.

The brunette backed off in his office chair, "Calm down! She has her own professional guideline she has to follow, or she could lose her job. According to Aerith, it was Sora's wish for it to be kept hidden from the rest of us; she had no choice but to respect it."

Kairi glared at him for a few moments more before relenting and turned towards Namine, trying to hide her tears.

Looking at each one of the students, he sighed, relented and suggested, "Let us go see him after school than alright?"

The crew nodded, Riku felt relieved, "_He'll be alright." He thought._

…

He stirred and winced, for a day now he'd been hearing voices and seeing blurred images fading in and out before the darkness finally consumed him once again. He couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not.

Slowly but surely things were beginning to become clear, something was holding him down. He tried to move but couldn't. A nurse walked in, he attempted to try to talk to her but nothing came out.

The nurse noticed the movement and rushed to the door, "He's awake! The patient is awake, quick!" she called frantically into the hallway.

A commotion began, nurses and doctors rushed into the room. A long brown haired, pretty and kind looking doctor spoke slowly to him as she undid the straps that were holding him down, "Do you remember your name?" trying to reassure him.

The blue eyed brunette pushed himself up weakly and opened his mouth to speak, he surprised himself as a high pitch child-like voice came out, confusing himself; he looked down at his lap for a second before looking back up and shook his head

The doctor nodded and spoke softly back to him, "It's alright, everything will be okay, you just woke up from a short coma, everything will come back to you. Take it easy…"Touching the boys cheeks softly.

The brunette relaxed and tried to stand up, the doctors backed off and watched. Swinging his legs to the side of the bed, he tried to push himself up, rising to his feet before his knees gave away, he felt himself fall in slow motion, the world spinning down as he crashed onto the cold hard floor with a thud. Before the darkness enveloped him, he heard a voice, "Sora….escape."

The doctors rushed forward and picked up the boy and laid him back on the bed, the brunette doctor told the rest, "I'll inform his family."

…

"Come on…Come on…pick up..pick up!" Aerith muttered to herself, waiting for Tifa to pick up.

"Tifa speaking," a miserable voice replied

Aerith's face brightened considerably, "Sora's awake, Tifa!"

"W-What!? I thought he was in a coma?"

"He was! But he seemed to have recovered exceptionally quickly, perhaps it's because of all the mental and physical training your martial arts taught him, many of the doctors here are baffled." She answered cheerfully.

"O-Oh my god! I'm still at work but I'll be done in two hours I promise! I'll get there as soon as I can!" she replied, her voice regaining some of her energy.

"See you then Tifa!" Aerith laughed and hung up.

…

Tifa broke out into a wide smile

**(Twenty minutes later)**

The boy woke up, wide eyed and darting left and right, pushing himself up frantically. He tried to speak, but the same high pitched voice came out, puzzled, he pushed himself up and nearly fell over again, but grabbed onto the window sill and held himself up. Taking a few moments to regain his strength, he slowly hobbled his way to the door and opened it slightly, peering outside to look at the name tag.

"_Sora…Lockhart….." he thought to himself, "That's…mine name..Lockhart..Sora….escape?" _he remembered the voice he heard before he passed out. "_Escape? But from where..? here…?" _

Sora closed the door and hobbled back to his bed, sitting down with a sigh of exhaustion, it seemed like his body was still weak from waking up from the Coma.

"_Do I do it..? This is a hospital I presume, there shouldn't be a need t-" _Sora's train of thought cut off by a blood curdling scream.

…

"NOOOOOOO! NOOOO SYRINGE! You're going to steal my blood and sell it! NO BLOOD!" A woman cried, struggling against her caretakers.

"Miss please, we're not going to steal your blood! It's a blood test, its for your own good!" The doctor cried exasperated trying to soothe the schizophrenic patient.

"NOOO! LIARS! LIARS! STAY AWAY!"

The doctor nodded to the nurse.

The blonde nurse took out a syringe and stabbed it into a small cylinder that lead into her veins and pushed the anaesthetic into her, knocking her out.

"Christ…this woman's a crazy schizophrenic" the doctor muttered as he took a sample of her blood.

…

Sora stared at his door in horror, the voice had been crying for help, but suddenly died down slowly, "_Did they kill her?! Or…drug her? T-That wasn't right…what would make a woman cry for help like that?" _he thought rapidly, his brain was working overtime, "_It's not safe here…I need to escape…No…I MUST escape!"_

Pushing himself back onto his feet with renewed strength, he walked at a mild pace to the door and walked down the hallway, trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible. A few people looked but nobody paid attention to him, he picked up his pace and continued towards the stairs that would lead down to the exit. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice talking happily.

Whirling around Sora spotted the same pretty brunette woman that was speaking to him earlier, looking at her with wild eyes.

Aerith continued to chat with her colleague, turning around to catch Sora's look, her eyes widened. "Hey!" she called, waving to the frightened brunette.

Sora realized he had been discovered, he glanced behind him and suddenly made a run for it. Running down the stairs as fast as he could, making his way to the ground floor and made a run for the exit.

Aerith was smiling at her friends little brother, until she realized he was running away, "H-Hey! STOP!" she called, for a second she stood there waiting for a reply, realising he was running away she gave chase. "SOMEONE STOP HIM! STOP THAT PATIENT!"

The teens fear only increased as he heard the call for his capture, finding a new boost of strength from the adrenaline pumping into his blood. He made his way out and looked to the left and then to the right, deciding to take his chances he ran to the right, trying to avoid the chasing staff.

Tifa's friend gave chase, as fast as she could, but she couldn't keep up with him, "_What the?! He only just woke up from a coma, how is he so fast!? DAMN IT TIFA! Your training was abit too good for his own good!" _she cursed, eventually stopping as he ran out of sight. "Someone call the police! Get him! He's still mentally unstable and suffering from amnesia!" She demanded at the staff who had stopped as well. Turning around and marched back to the hospital, fear and worry had begun to grow inside of her.

…

Sora continued to run, he had no idea where he was going, but he didn't care. As long as he escaped from that mad hospital he didn't care. Finally stopping to catch his breath, he looked behind him to make sure nobody was still chasing him.

Still panting he looked around trying to get his bearings. He didn't remember anything, not of this place. "_Where am…I? I don't remember this place..this isn't Twilight Town..how'd I get here? Mother..? Father…?...Sister…?" _ he thought, opening his mouth, "F-Fa…..m-maaa..si..si.." he tried to force out the words but to no avail.

Sora took a deep breath and continued to walk through the sunny weather in his hospital gown. After a few minutes he noticed a train station and quickened his pace, he had found a way of transport that could lead him back home. Upon arrival he looked around, trying to find a map.

A nearby train conductor noticed the confused boy, still in a hospital gown, puzzled he walked up to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Son are you lost?" he asked kindly

Sora jumped at the touch and fell down onto his bum, looking up with big eyes, and nodded slowly.

"Ah..where might you be trying to get to?"

"Twi…light..town" sora croaked out the words in different pitches, blushing red and covering his mouth with his hands.

The elderly conductor laughed and helped the boy up, "The next train, goes to twilight town. It should take you roughly two hours though." Patting the teen on the head and pushed him lightly towards the train tracks and nodded encouragingly.

Sora stumbled forward from the push and wobbled slightly, turning around and bowed his head and mouthed, "Thank you…" before turning around and stood there waiting for the train.

…

**(Meanwhile at the hospital)**

"So ma'am, what did this boy look like?" The officer questioned again for the fifth time.

"Look…officer; he's a teenager, brown hair, big blue eyes in a DAMN HOSPITAL ROBE." Aerith yelled the last three words, "I've said it four times now, this being my FIFTH!"

The officer backed off, obviously intimidated by the angry doctor, "Y-Yes Ma'am I understand!" he stammered before turning around to his subordinates, "W-Well get to it! Find the boy!"

Aerith sighed and rubbed her temples, she had a lot of explaining to do, especially to her friend. She watched as the officers finally scrambled to action. "Arghh! Feels like I'm going to have an aneurism!" she groaned.

The doctor sat there for a few moments taking a few deep breaths, turned to her desk and looked at her phone and began to mutter, "I can do this…I can do thi- Oh NO I CAN'T!" She broke out into tears; she didn't want to deliver the terrible news to Tifa. She pushed herself up and ran over to the couch and buried her face into it, after a few minutes she became silent, snoring lightly.

…

The train had finally arrived after fifteen minutes, Sora looked up and took a deep breath, he turned towards the conductor and smiled, turning around to look at the place he woke up in, it was a bright, beautiful and peaceful place, but something bought a chill to his spine, he didn't want to remember it any time soon.

The brunette walked onto the train and sat down, it was relatively empty, turning his head away from the window and closed his eyes, desperate to avoid the terrible memory that lurked here, something that caused all of this to happen. "I want to go home…and see mother and father." He muttered, before his thoughts turned bitter at the image of his sister flashing through his head.

The train took off, starting slowly but steadily picking up pace. "First stop, Traverse town." A voice announced.

…

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SOOO LONG please enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: YAY CHAPTER 6  
Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! I enjoy reading them :D**

***throws out Sea-salt Ice cream" ICE CREAM FOR ALL!**

…

The police continued their broad search, to find a brunette in a hospital gown. What would have been an easy task now turned impossible. The officers were required to report in every half an hour, they had been going at it for nearly two hours, each report was the same, and no one had even seen a glimpse of him. The head of police eventually gave the order for them to start asking people, he had been stubborn and reliant on his subordinate's abilities to track down one person.

"Sir…everybody we have asked have said the same thing." An officer muttered, visibly tired and upset at their failure.

The big elderly man sighed and rubbed his temple, "Take a break, and restart your route in half an hour." He ordered, turning back to his desk and let out an annoyed groan. "It's only one boy for christ's sake, he couldn't have made it that far."

A frantic female officer stormed into the room, he stumbled over and nearly hit the desk, he rested his hands on his knees and took a moment to gather his breath. "Sir! S-Sir! An elderly….train…conductor claimed he did see a boy who fit the description that Dr. Aerith gave us!"

The chief stood up quickly and walked up the exhausted officer, "Where!? Where is he!?" he demanded, shaking the woman lightly. The womans head wobbled forward and backwards from the force, too exhausted to hold her head still.

"H-He said he left for…Twilight Town." The officer gasped before she fell limp in the chief's hand, unconscious from exhaustion.

His heart dropped, the boy had left for another Town, a place where he had no jurisdiction in. He cursed and laid the woman down on the couch, he rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of a way to explain this to the doctor. "Shit…oh man…I'm going to get chewed out by her. I hope Dr. Aerith takes this well." He muttered to himself as he exited his room and entered his car and drove towards the hospital, the feeling of dread increasing by the second.

…

Tifa pulled up by the hospital, exiting her vehicle and rushed to the hospital happily, ignoring the police standing on duty. Rushing to the front desk, she asked excitedly, "Which room is Sora lockhart in?"

The nurse who was busy with her notices looked up and suddenly paled, she reached over to her com and asked, "C-Could somebody..p-please get here?"

The elder sister's eyes narrowed, suspicious of what was happening, she looked around and noticed everyone looking at her shaking their heads slightly and giving her pitying looks. "Whats going on?" she demanded.

Her friend stepped into sight, she was trembling slightly and pale, she flashed a small smile, "Tifa. Could you please accompany me to my room?" she murmured softly.

Complying she walked with her long time friend in silence, confused, annoyed and most of all worried. Upon their arrival in Aeriths office, she slumped onto the couch where her patients would sometimes lay. Tifa crossed her arms and turned to her and asked, "Aerith…What's going on?" looking at her friend.

What happened next was something Tifa never thought would happen, Aerith broke into tears and sobbed, she kept apologizing over and over again.

Rushing over she sat next to Aerith and started to rub her shoulders, "Hey! Calm down…take it easy. Whats wrong?" she soothed, visibly worried, the current events throwing her off.

"T-T-Tifa…S-S-Sora….he escaped…" she stammered, fearful of how her friend would react, burying her face and leaning away from Tifa. Not daring to look her in the eye.

"WHAT!?" Tifa yelled, standing up in shock.

The brunette doctor cowered and trembled, "S-S-S-Sorry! H-He was too fast.." she cried.

A loud bang suddenly happened, the door to her office ripped open, a big man stumbling in, "Y-Your…haa….haaa…patient…haa..is….in.. Twilight Town!" he panted, tired from the short run into her office.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY IS HE THE-Oh no…" she began, a sudden dawning of realisation happened, "He's…not fully Amnesic…he still remembers home…this is not good…"

Daring to take a peek at her friend, she asked timidly, "Tifa…?"

Lost in a train of thought she ignored Aerith and continued to think of a way of to contact her little brother.

"TIFA!" aerith shook her friend, "Whats going on?!"

"Sora…is going back to a home that doesn't exist anymore. He's going to visit…a grave."

…

An extraordinarily beautiful pinkette yawned and stretched, beside her were two pretty girls in maid costumes, she kissed one on the side and stood up silently and jumped off her bed. Smiling brightly and walked out in her night gown.

She lived in a beautiful four storey mansion, with her bedroom located on the third floor, it was one of the largest buildings in the town, and her family were rich business owners. They lived overseas when their daughter had turned sixteen, leaving her care in the hands of their servants. That was the beginning of many things, without the strict care of her mother and father, she began to experiment with many things. Finding a peculiar interest in beautiful and cute things, she used to have a crush on her beautiful school friend but that ended when a mutual friend hooked up with her and now were about to be engaged. However she did harbour a new powerful interest in her friends little brother. His eyes were the most beautiful things in the world and as much as she wanted to keep him to herself, she knew her friend would never allow it.

"Hmmm….that was fun! Ahh…what to do what to do..ah what the heck..I'll just go for a walk." She murmured to herself, sneaking back into her bedroom and threw on a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt that said "Square Enix!" sneaking out and grabbing a cap to not wake up her sleeping maids. She quickened her pace and proceeded downstairs, where she was greeted upon by her servants, "Morning to you too." She replied curtly before walking out, "I'll be back by around dinner time! See ya peeps!" calling back.

She followed down the east route, deciding to visit her friend's old place. Not that it existed anymore.

…

Sora fell asleep on the train, he woke up suddenly, eyes darting left and right, making sure he was safe and sound. An announcers voice rang, "Next stop…Twilight Town." A feeling of excitement began to grow inside of him, he was going home!

Upon arrival, Sora stepped out, taking a moment to gain his bearings. His family should be located on the east side of the town, nodding to reassure himself he began the walk. Noticing many familiar sights, spotting many of his old friend's houses, but felt strange about going to visit them, especially in his current attire.

Continuing his trek, he realized how vulnerable to the elements he was, shivering slightly, quickening his pace into a jog.

He turned the final corner and looked up expecting to see his family soon. The sight he received made him tremble and fall to his knees.

"_Wh..WHERE IS IT!? I-its gone…all gone…?!" _he stood up and ran to where his house should have been, but all that lay was burnt wreckage. In the middle with a grave, he reached forward to wipe it clean.

…

Continuing her little walk, she had a sudden craving for waffles and ice cream, quickening her pace to a skip, she continued quickly down, hoping to reach the parlour towards the end of the route and reach the bridge that lead across to the next part of town.

She stopped by the ruins of a house, "_They used to live there…Tifa and So-Huh?"_ her train of thought cut off, she saw a figure bent over the gravestone, reaching forward. He looked familiar, someone like she had known for ages, "Sora…?" she whispered to herself, noticing the hospital gown, she made the split second decision to see who it was. "HEY!" she called as she ran over.

The figure turned around terrified and shocked by the sudden outburst of noise. Their eyes met, a flash of recognition passed over Sora's eyes. It was him. One of the Lockharts, the former owners of the house that burnt down in a tragic fire.

The brunette stood up and nervously shuffled away from the gravestone, looking away from the pinkette. "H-Hi…Bye!" he muttered, turning to run away.

The girl noticed his movements and before he could take two steps she grabbed him and put him in a lock, "Hey! Where do you think you're going silly?! What are you doing here anyway?" she asked curiously.

The brunette shook his head and struggled weakly against the much stronger female, "L-Le go! W-Who are you?"

His captors eyes narrowed, taking a moment to piece everything together, the hospital gown, the sudden appearance and not memorizing their time together. "Sora…do you remember me? Or remember what happened here?" she asked softly pulling the boy closer to her.

Shaking his head he gave up his struggle and stood there still in the lock, taking some deep breaths in as the girl weakened her lock.

"Its me…Claire Farron…you know Lightning? I was your sisters best friend and rival in competition."

A flood of memories rushed back into his head, images too fast for his eyes to follow passed over. "Eurghh….Lightning..? What are you doing here..? What's going on?" he asked confused, his head in pain from the sudden flash.

"Sora. I think…you have Amnesia, do you remember what happened, how'd you end up in..that hospital gown." She giggled slightly, finding it amusing that the lost boy was asking her what was happening. "Do you remember Destiny Island?"

Sora winced and shook his head, "Yes…But that place, I don't want to go back. I don't know why, but I heard a woman screaming and when I passed out, something told me to escape. I also have a terrible feeling in my stomach about that place. I refuse to go back!" he muttered.

"I think it's best if you return there, there are too many dangers here for you here."

"NO! I refuse to!"

Lightning relented and sighed, "Fine…I guess you can stay at my place." An idea formed in her head, surely she didn't plan on letting her friend crash for free. "But, you'll have to earn your keep of course."

The brunettes face brightened and nodded, "That sounds fair. Thanks Lightning."

Letting go of her younger friend, she turned back towards the direction of her home and gestured for him to follow. "Let's go." The brunette followed.

…

Tifa ripped at her hair in frustration, "ARGHHH! THIS SUCKS! THIS REALLY REALLY SUCKS! I WI-" she cut off as her phone started to ring, she picked it up and barked, "WHAT IS IT!?"

Lightning ripped the phone away from her ear and held it away, "H-Hey Tifa? Long time no see…? Nice to talk to you again too..?"

The frustrated woman realized it was her best friend Lightning and calmed down abit, "Oh…sorry Lightning, its just that…so much stuff has happened today."

"Like losing your brother, and your best friend now holding him captive as a sex slave?" she joked, laughing with a slight touch of intentional fake insanity.

Tifas eyes bulged, "WHAT?! Y-You found him!? Oh thank god…Could you please send him home?"

Lightning continued to mess with her friend, "Geez you must be so worried, but sorry Tifa, he's mine now, all mine! KEHEHEHE."

"That's not funny Claire! He's my little brother, give him back!" she demanded, beginning to get worried that her friend might be serious.

Finally dropping the act, her tone turned serious, "Tifa… Your brother has amnesia, and doesn't seem to remember-" she cut off to quickly turn around and peak to see if Sora was listening, satisfied that he was within earshot, she turned back to the phone, "remember that incident with your family. He also refuses to go back to Destiny Island…every time I bring up the two words; he refuses to talk to me until I drop the subject. You wouldn't know by any chance why, would you?"

Wracking her brain, she replied, "I don't know…but I do know that recently, during his stay here he developed depression and was given anti depressants and sleeping pills by Aerith. She diagnosed him personally."

"Oh Aerith lives in Destiny Island too?! Damn…maybe I should move there too. Anyway, he doesn't seem so bad at the moment, but I don't know what you want to do with his current situation. I'm more than happy to let him crash at my place until he recovers."

Tifa was silent for a moment, trying to think of what she should do, she snapped out when she heard her friend call her name. "U-uhmm…If it's not too much trouble..BUT! Don't you dare do anything to him that you might regret later on. I swear I'll make you pay if you do!" she warned her friend.

Lightning cackled, "Alright Tifa I promise, I'll make sure he works though, just abit of physical exercise, like cleaning and cooking. Oh and maybe some sex."

"LIGHTNING!"

"I'm joking I'm joking! Calm down alright!?"

She let out a sigh and nodded to herself, "Alright lightning..I'm leaving him in your care. Please take care of him. "

"No problems, oh hey, when its school holidays, why don't you and Leon come over and visit? Hell you can even bring some of Sora's friend too! It might help jog his memory."

Tifa nodded, "Good idea! I'll speak to Leon later about it, he should know Riku and the others by now. Thanks again Lightning, you're a good friend."

"Haha any time, take it easy Tifa. See ya!" the pinkette hung up.

Tifa let out a relieved sigh and sat back down on the couch, beside her sleeping friend Aerith.

…

**A/N: YAAAAAAY LIGHTNING! She's soooo awesome :3, I love her so much, even though its one of the only FF series I haven't played D:. Kinda reminds me of Cloud!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this too a while to come out, I couldn't think of much in this chapter, but I promise, the next chapter will be better! But unfortunately due to my impatient I might cause a small time skip..Please forgive me :3**

…

Sora sat on the couch and yawned, he looked around and let out a sigh, "I'm so bored…." Unaware that Lightning had just finished her call. He leaned back and closed his eyes and waited for something remotely interesting to happen.

Lightning nudged his shin, "Hey. Wake up, thanks to you my little walk outside was ended early, so you'll have to entertain me now!" she demanded, visibly annoyed, "Come on Sora get up!"

The brunette yawned, "But…Lightning what's there to do? I'm bored as well!" he replied with a whiny tone, looking at her while blinking drearily at the Pinkette.

Thinking hard, she paced around for a few seconds before an evil smirk broke out on her face, "How about…a little game?" a small giggle escaped her, only adding to her pleasure as Sora's eyes widened visibly.

Gulping he asked, "L…Like what..?" on guard as the girl in front of him had an evil look in her eye.

"Loser does whatever the winner demands, no questions asked, no complaints or it gets worse." Lightning answered with a gleam in her eyes.

"I..I don't like the sound of thi-" Sora began, yelping suddenly.

"Too bad! Let's go, first game will be…Tekken 6." She laughed as she grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him up the stairs and towards her room, ignoring his protests and struggles. She was easily capable of overpowering him, even when he was in his peak body shape._ "Victory will be mine…MWAHAHAHAH!"_

…

**End of school, the group gathering together**

Roxas yawned and walked out of class, he was told to stay back and speak to the teacher about his rapidly declining grades, he was just too lazy to try, and he promised himself that he'd only try on important exams and tests that would actually apply to his end of year results.

As he walked towards the exit and to the agreed upon meeting area with the rest of the gang, a familiar voice and worried voice asked, "Was that about your grades again?" causing the teen to whirl around to face it.

Namine leaned against a locker her face pointed down looking at her shoes, her eyes moved up to look at him, she was worried about her friend, recently he had stopped trying and even stopped paying attention in class. Pushing off the lockers she walked up to him and confronted him, "Why the sudden disinterest? You used to be a good student!"

The light haired brunette was slightly taken back by the sudden confrontation, "W-Wha? What are you talking about?" he recovered trying to cover up, forcing a laugh.

Namine sucked her cheeks in and eyes narrowed, "_How dare you…Fine play dumb with me! Screw you asshole"_ she decided, "Fine. I'm going to the meeting right now." Quickly running off towards the exit, before Roxas could say anything.

Roxas watched as the pretty slender blonde ran off, "W-what…just happened?" he asked himself confused, he stood there for a moment more before shrugging and broke out into a run to catch up with the rest.

…

A silver haired boy leaned against a wall, eyes closed and waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive. He stood there patiently and thought over the recent events, Sora's depression and overdose, Namine's growing feelings for Roxas, Kairi's hidden feelings for Sora, Leon's and Tifa's engagement and Xion. She wasn't part of their friendship group but she had always been around, since middle school, Riku had noticed her from time to time, hanging out with her separate group of friends, and occasionally had a conversation with her, she was slightly tom boyish but undeniably pretty. Not a stunner but enough to make boys notice her and throw a second glance her way.

"Hey! Riku! Snap out of it! Stop ignoring me!" a voice whined, forcing Riku to open his eyes wide and look towards the source, it was Selphie and Tidus.

"Yo man, you were like all, focused and stuff guess you didn't hear us huh?" Tidus laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder.

Riku nodded and noticed Kairi, Wakka and Xion walking out and waving towards them. The gang slowly gathered and random chatter broke out.

Namine stormed out of the school building and ran towards them looking quite upset, Roxas soon followed looking confused, Riku guessed that they had a small feud.

"Alright everybody is here, let's go, Sora should be at Destiny Hospital." Riku announced and with that he turned and proceeded towards the hospital, uncaring if others were following him.

Roxas attempted to approach Namine and ask why she was angry at him, but she kept brushing him off, visibly annoyed at him.

Riku continued in silence, not in the mood to talk to anyone in particular, his mind was trying to piece things together and figure out what could have caused such events.

"Hey." A small voice greeted.

The silver haired boy looked to his left and noticed Xion, "Hey. What's up?" he replied back softly

"You look quite stressed, you alright?

"huh…? Oh yeah…just a lot of things happening recently, guess it's finally hitting me."

"Ah, I see…Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I should be fine, but thanks anyway Xion."

"I think you should. Its better than keeping it all inside of you, and hey maybe that way you won't get so many wrinkles." The black haired teenage girl joked.

Riku let a small smile crawl onto his face and shook his head. "I'll be fine Xion, but if I ever do, I'll know who to come to?" he nodded towards her.

The blackette nodded and smiled, "_Riku…he's quite a sweet guy. No wonder why he's so popular among the girls."_

…

Tifa stood up carefully, trying not to wake up her sleeping friend. She whispered, "Sleep tight Aerith." As she walked towards the door and grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with cold water and drank it down. She stood leaning against a wall for a few moments, contemplating what could have happened to her brother. She let out a sigh and prepared to head home from the tiring day; she turned on her car, took her sunglasses out and put them on and pulled out of the parking spot, heading towards home. As she drove along the road, she noticed Riku and all of Sora's friends along the street, she beeped and pulled over.

The gang stopped, surprised by the sudden horn and looked around to spot who had done it, their eyes settling onto a slim black Mercedes. "Who's that?" Selphie asked, receiving a bunch of shrugs and "I don't knows."

Riku's walked forward towards the car and tried to look through the tinted front-side windows, growing aware that the engine had just turned off. The door popped open, forcing him to stand back, and a beautiful dark brunette with porcelain skin stepped out.

The silver haired boy's jaw dropped, "T-Tifa..?" he gaped; shocked that Sora's beautiful sister had appeared. He had always liked Tifa and admittedly he had a slight crush on her, not just for her looks and huge breasts but for her kind personality, at how she always took care of both of him and Sora.

Kairi's head shot up, she had always wanted to meet Tifa, as Sora and Riku had always talked about her, _"Wow…they weren't kidding, she is damn HOT! I wonder if she's a model…wait WAIT what am I thinking!?"_ she looked around to see the others expression.

Some of the boys were high fiving and whispering, Roxas was staring at Tifa quite intently, noticing her curves and breasts especially. Namine caught the look on his face and pinched his arm and kicked him. "Perv." She whispered harshly.

The light haired brunette teen had enough, "What the hell?!" he whispered back harshly, causing a smart retort from Namine, the two had an argument under their breath.

Tifa and Riku were chatting but heard the fight between the two teens, everyone turned to look at them, causing the two to stop and look at everyone, their eyes darted from each other to the others.

Roxas moved forward and put his arm around Namine's waist, "Heyy, uhh just a friendly little bicker…nothing big, haha!" he tried to play off, pinching Namine.

The girl realized what he was doing and played along, "Ahaha..Sorry for disturbing you guys…uhmm yeah!"

"Yeah just a lover's quarrel!" Roxas chipped in, earning him a slap on the cheek from Namine

Tifa laughed and walked forward, "Hey guys… Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I'm Sora's older sister, Tifa, Tifa lockhart, nice to meet you all." She introduced herself and smiled.

The group each introduced each other individually, they talked for a bit and Tifa's time with Sora when they were young, and they talked about how he was at school and his goofy attitude. Eventually the chatter broke off into several groups and into different topics.

Riku realized that they had forgotten about Sora, "Uh hey guys..? Aren't we meant to go see Sora?" he asked, slightly guilty and embarrassed as he had forgotten as well.

Tifa fell silent in her mid-conversation with Kairi, "Sora's not in that hospital anymore." She inserted, causing confusion among the group, "He woke up a few hours ago, weak and tired. I spoke with my friend Dr. Aerith and had him transferred to home. He'll be staying with our grandparents until he recovers. Sorry, about this. I didn't know you guys were coming as well today." She lied to the group, feeling slightly guilty.

Everyone fell silent; they had come from school to visit somebody who wasn't there, Tifa recalled what Lightning said, "Hey, cheer up okay? Your school holidays are soon, like what? Within a week? How about we all go to Twilight town? We can all stay at my friends place, it's a huge place, go shopping and everything." She added the last part winking at the girls. "Also we can have Sora come over too, it shouldn't be too far.

The group looked at each other and brightened up, Kairi was the first to recover, "Will it be alright…? I mean there are a lot of us." She asked meekly.

The dark brunette laughed, "Hahaha! Of course! She's super rich, and kind, that's why she's my best friend, she actually told me to invite you guys. Plus she's super-hot, so she can help us out with make-up and shopping."

"That sounds great!" Namine gushed, clapping her hands excitedly like a little girl, causing Roxas to roll his eyes.

"Don't worry, the boys will have something to do as well, there's paintball, a beach with lots of pretty girls and other stuff you guys like to do, oh and Leon will come with us too so he'll help out." Tifa interjected, noticing the look on Roxas

With that everyone looked at each other and nodded, and agreed they would go together, high fiving each other and pumping their fists.

Tifa smiled at the sight and informed, "We'll be at the train station on Tuesday, at 2 PM but we'll be there around 1:30. Don't be late or we might have to leave you behind."

Nodding, the group began to chatter and talk about all the stuff they were going to bring, eventually everyone bade each other good bye and every one of them set off towards home.

…

**A/N: Oh god..this chapter feels kind of messy… Sorry! I really want to just get to the part where they all get to LIghtnings house! CAUSE IT'LL BE SO MUCH FUN =D**


	8. Chapter 8 (Short kinda like a filler)

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SHORT CHAPTER THIS TIME :D, more like a filler? I don't know…well anyway, after this there will be a time skip! IM SOOO EAGER TO GET TO WHEN EVERYBODY MEETS ;D.**

Sora's face dropped when he got to the character selection screen, Lightning picked Hwaorang, notoriously known for being a juggling kick based character that had a low skill cap but hard to master, he quickly scrolled to Jin and selected him. Mentally prepping himself for the incoming defeat and his punishment, he took a few slow but steady breaths of air.

"3….2….1….FIGHT!" the television announced, the two faced off, Sora's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he faced Lightning, he focused on dodging and attacking when she made a mistake, he was beginning to grow confident as he whittled down her health and noticed he had lost none. She began to make frustrated noises like growling, and began to mash her buttons loud enough to be heard audibly.

When her Hwaorang reached his last quarter of health, a wicked smile broke out on Lightnings face, "Just kidding…" she cackled as she launched Sora's character into the air with a side kick and proceeded to juggle him to zero hitpoints. The brunette's jaw dropped as he watched his character literally get obliterated by his friend, "W-Wha b-bu wh…WHAT THE FUCK?!" he cried out, "YOU CHEATER!"

Lightning laughed and poked her tongue out, "Looks like I win! Alright…Take it off!" She winked, and tugged at his hospital robe. Smiling when he blushed pink and looked at her with his best puppy dog eyes, "D-Do I have to…?" he whimpered, dropping the look when she nodded, pulling the robe over his head and throwing it away, he was almost completely naked. Feeling quite vulnerable he shifted away from the pinkette.

"Next game…let's see…hmmm…OH how about halo?" she said to nobody in particular, not waiting for a response from her friend, she removed the Tekken disk and replaced it with the other. Sora smirked, she was in for a rough surprise, and he wasn't a newbie at this game, quickly wiping the smirk from his face when she turned around.

When the game began, he quickly rushed towards the rocket launcher, while she rushed for the Spartan laser. He knew the exact cool down, charge time and reload time for all weapons, realizing she was also rushing for the shotgun; he cut her off and received first blood, taking her laser as a trophy.

Lightnings eyes narrowed, she didn't notice that Sora knew all the spots in the game, but she could tell that he was quite experienced at this game, her eyebrows furrowed and she concentrated. Deciding that the sniper would be her best option, she quickly made her way to the spawn, only to be shot down by her own weapon.

This continued for ten more minutes, in the end the score was twenty to zero. Lightning had grown increasingly frustrated by the minute as the brunette completely locked her down and owned her. "HA! MY VICTORY!" he shouted, jumping up and pumping his fist. "WOO! Alright pinky! Hmm…since I won this time…you strip, start with the shirt. Lightning smirked and took off the shirt slowly, unbuttoning the first few, allowing her bust to fully reveal itself, revealing a black lacy bra, she then reached down and pulled the shirt over her head, allowing her breasts to bounce, she shook her head allowing her hair to fall down her right shoulder. Smiling to herself on the inside as the brunette blushed slightly. "Alright then…how about…Just Dance…Four." Laughing wickedly, knowing that Sora was uncomfortable dancing in his current state, while she was completely fine with it.

"W-Wha? B-But I can't dance like this!" he protested, shaking his head and waving his hand. Lightning shrugged it off and changed the disc and turned to the kid and pointed out, "You had no problem in jumping up and celebrating when you beat me just then." Laughing as the kid turned a deep red, she puckered her lips in anticipation, standing back from her console she clicked two players and prepared her Kinect.

After selecting the song 'Just dance' she quickly stretched and prepared herself, while Sora stood there awkwardly trying to cover his body and ready himself for the game.

The end resulted with Sora scoring terribly and Lightning with near perfects, she laughed out loud at her victory, with a smug looks he turned to face him, "HOHOHOHOHO! Looks like I win this time eh? Hmm…want a rematch?" she challenged, "if it makes you feel any better, I'll let you wear some clothes this time."

The brunette, who was bright red from the experience, accepted the challenge, "HELL YEAH! I'll crush you this time!" prompting an evil look from his friend, "W-What? Whats with that look Claire?!" The girl cackled and replied to him in a tone heavy with excitement, "Ohhh nothing…" running towards her closet and started throwing out clothes. "_Now..where'd that costume go…the one I bought for Tifa when she was young- OH here it is!"_

Emerging from her closet, she held a black maid costume with white frills, "here ya go! You can wear this!" she laughed and threw it to him. The boy looked at it for a full second before looking back at her, "Y-YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! NO WAY! HELL NO!"

Tutting Lightning moved forward and tackled the boy to the floor, pinning him down and brought her face down to his left ear. "You lost remember? Now you have to do what I say…so put it on!" she whispered into his ears, before dismounting him and sat with crossed legs and watched eagerly.

The brunette gulped and gave in, there was no arguing with Lightning, she always got what she wanted, especially since it was in her household. He sat up and threw the costume over his head and pulled it down, blushing slightly as the costume did not even go down to his knees.

Lightnings eyes widened, she gauged him from top to bottom, "Dayum! You look stunning babe! If I didn't know any better, I would've thought you were a girl, and it definitely brings out your curves." She teased, winking at the boy. "If only my brother Marluxia was here! He'd be all over you by now sora!" bringing renewed blushes to the boy.

She turned back to the television and changed the song, "Ready?" she asked without waiting for a reply, she clicked start.

…

**TIMESKIP TIME, ooh and reviews please :D Thanks for all those who have followed me up till now! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter ohhh yeah! I have decided to update weekly, as my schedule is becoming much busier, this also applies to my other Fanfiction(s) as well. So enjoy! Oh and there will be a slight time skip here. Constructive criticism, reviews and what you think are welcome! Don't be afraid to post what you think.**

**Longest chapter yet I believe!**

**Dileo458: Well it wouldn't be an interesting story if she didn't reject him! Plus it is a SoKai fic so they will get together soon!**

**Lonemachine; Sankkk yewww :D**

…

**Next Tuesday**

The week had passed by quickly, Kairi, Riku and their group of tightknit friends along with their new found member Xion, she had recently been taken in by the group, after the series of events. She had grown to enjoy their company and began to hang out with them more.

Riku had noticed his increasing feelings towards the small black haired girl, every time she sat next to him or stood by him, his nerves would act up, causing him to stutter occasionally. The others found this amusing as he was usually always so calm and collected, although they didn't understand the exact reason but a few had their guesses.

Namine had continued to treat Roxas coldly, even though his hard efforts occasionally made her become flustered and blush. She refused to talk to him until he came out with the truth, the pale blonde had always had a huge crush on him, but she hid it well, and what made him stand out the most from the other boys were that he was clever, hot and witty. But recently he had become lazy and slow; refusing to listen in class, sleeping and dropping grades rapidly, and it infuriated her and he refused to disclose why!

Kairi had continued to worry about her brunette crush that was now apparently living with his relatives while he recovered from his severe bout of depression and suicide attempt. She had woken up at night in cold sweat screaming at times as nightmares ran through her head multiple times, as she watched from afar as Sora tried various methods of killing himself. Her gang realized the change in her mood and attitude at school, worried they hoped that reuniting with Sora at their holiday trip would brighten her up.

All of them had spent the week packing, they made sure to bring anything and everything that was important and required, running through a list and making sure they bought things that they were missing. For Namine it was a swimsuit, and Selphie it was a camera, everyone had different items that they missed.

They gathered at 1:00PM, earlier than they had expected, still missing a few of the group and the two adults.

"Namine! You look stunning, how have you been?" Roxas asked upon arrival, not surprised but still disappointed, as she brushed him off with a hmph. He turned to the rest and greeted them, "Hope I'm not going to receive the same treatment from you guys!" he joked.

"Hey you guys! All of you are early!" Tifa called out as she and Leon walking into sight from the hill. Wearing a black zip up vest with black shorts that folded at the waist, it wrapped around her tight and accentuated her bust.

Leon wore a black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar and a v neck white shirt, black pants with three interconnecting belt, with black boots. He looked slightly solemn and exhausted, nodding towards the group in recognition.

His Fiancee smirked and punched him on the arm, "Cheer up Leon, come on, you'll ruin the fun by sulking!" laughing and walked forward to engage in conversation with the girls. With a peevish look Leon hmphed and sat down beside Riku on the bench.

"So why are you sulking again?" Riku inquired curiously

Leon turned his head and pouted slightly, "We were drinking last night…" he replied with a groan.

"That couldn't have seriously got you down…"

"No…but frikkin Tifa realized she didn't' have a swimsuit and forced me out of bed to go with her to buy one."

The silver haired buy broke out into a roar of laughter, clutching his stomach as he did. Catching everybody's attention, they all turned to look, including Tifa, her eyes narrowed and glared at Leon who held his hands up defensively.

Kairi stumbled up the hill to the station, dragging her luggage behind her, she had packed lightly but it was evident by the rings around her eyes that she was exhausted. At the same time, with every passing moment her excitement grew. Namine rushed forward to help her tired friend; taking her luggage from her while Selphie hugged her and accompanied her to the rest of the group.

The adult brunette woman walked forward and smiled warmly to her, "You look exhausted, you should rest on the train." She suggested, "Its ok, we'll soon meet Sora and my friend. It's not like they'll disappear all of a sudden."

Nodding tiredly the auburn haired girl took her advice and walked away to lay down on an empty bench to rest.

The group broke out into quiet chatter as they wished not to disturb their resting friend too much, as they waited for the Train that was soon due to arrive.

Eventually the train arrived, ten minutes early, the conductor ushering them on.

Kairi's heartbeat quickened, "_I'm going to see Sora again…"_

…

As the week went on, Sora was forced to dress as a maid, and help out around the house. Many of the other servants smiled and giggled as they watched him perform his tasks, obviously embarrassed in the revealing costume, he had quickly befriended most of the other workers. The other maids even admired him, complimenting him that he had such smooth skin and beautiful looks, that if it wasn't for his chest, wig and their previous knowledge about him being a man, they would have seriously believed that he was a girl.

Lightning nodded appreciatively as she watched the boy work, smirking every time he blushed and flustered around, noticing the leering eyes that she gave him. She had beaten him into submission at games, with him only picking up three rounds at halo, out of the fifty six matches and counting, it had become pretty much his timetable to wake up, clean, cook and play games with the rest of the servants and the mistress of the house.

The pinkette had wanted to challenge Sora to a sparring session but judged from his frail body and his amnesiac condition that he was unfit for it. She had yet to inform him of his friends and sisters arrival today, deciding to leave it to the last moment to get the best reaction from him. He still lacked crucial parts of his memory, as he had no recognition of the name 'Marluxia' her perverted brother who had enjoyed being a lecher towards women and him especially.

"Ohhhhh Skye! Is breakfast served yet my sweet little girly angel?" Lightning called out teasingly, as she lounged on the couch, staring at the ceiling hungry and bored.

"Yes," Sora replied grumpily, he had not taken well to his new feminine name, as she had insisted that such a pretty 'girl' required a change of name from their original. "And my names SORA and I'm a GUY DAMN IT! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!" he demanded.

"Now now…if you frown like that, you'll get wrinkles my pretty lady." She teased poking her tongue out at him as she sat up and smirked. "Oh…I forgot to tell you, my brother Marluxia will be coming back tonight. Also your sister, Tifa along with Leon and all your school friends are coming."

Sora froze in surprise, "WHAT?! Why are you only telling me now?!" he yelled as he set the dish laden with food in front of his 'mistress'. "And school friends? Are these another group of people that I apparently don't seem to remember?" he rolled his eyes, according to his pink friend, he had lived in Destiny Island and attended school there, but he remembered no such thing.

Giggling, she fell on her back and started kicking the air as she burst out into laughter.

Sora sighed and stalked off. Muttering under his breathe about how terrible she was to him.

Letting out a content sigh, the pinkette turned to her luxurious breakfast and dug in. Lavishing the taste, her chefs were more than qualified to run their own business.

…

**4:00PM**

The train was approaching Twilight station at a quick pace, "Next destination, Twilight Town." A voice announced over the intercom. As the train braked and came to a smooth and slow stop by the station.

The group broke out into chatter again, excited they had arrived at their destination and were about to meet their friends. Kairi stirred and groaned as she woke up, yawning and stretched, Riku smiled and patted her on the back and spoke, "Let's go Kai."

With everyone gathered at the station, Tifa took charge and turned to the group and opened her mouth to speak. She froze as she stared pass the group, looking at a tall muscular pinkette, with a smirk on his face.

Everyone turned to look at what she was seeing. Leon spoke first, recovering from it the fastest, "Marluxia?!" He called out, walking towards the man who was facing them.

"Heeey! Leon man, LONG time no see!" he called back as he embraced them in a brotherly hug, "Heard you got engaged yeah?"

Blushing the brunette nodded, he turned back to the group and patted his old friend on the back and directed him towards them.

"Ahh! If it isn't Tifa, your beauty has not changed much from High school, still quite the stunner I see." He playfully complimented, with his arrogant smirk.

"And you haven't changed either Marluxia. So how many women has it been since then?" she retaliated with a laugh as she walked forward and embraced him.

"Well…I don't mean to brag, but zero seems like a good number."

The teens watched at the reunion and smiled as Leon and Tifa's jaw dropped at the reply.

"Anywhoo, what are you all doing here? And with such a large group too!" he asked curiously, leaning to the side and waving at the teens while making a whacky face, prompting laughter from the kids.

"We're here to visit Claire! She invited us and Sora's friends over, since he is going to meet us there." Tifa explained, "Anyway let's get going, no point standing here!"

The girls cheered and high fived each other, they were excited to go exploring as quickly as possible.

"So…Sora is going to be here?" The male pinkette asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Don't. Even. THINK ABOUT IT!" Leon and Tifa roared in unison at him, causing him to stumble back and laugh.

"Hahaha aww…Come on! It's not like I'll hurt him or anything!"

"You have GOT to stop flirting with my brother and messing with his head! For god's sake man, you nearly traumatized him last time!" Tifa sighed, as she recalled the memories.

"Hey! Hey! You make me sound like the only bad guy here! What about you? You used to always beat him up and called it 'Training' and what about my sister?! She was just as obsessed about him as I was!" he defended, mocking an insulted face and turned to Leon with a sulky expression.

"Hey man…I'm on her side, not yours!" Leon brushed him off.

"You traitor man! You're so whipped." Marluxia laughed and patted him on the back.

Kairi quickly caught up to the group and asked meekly, "Uhm…Miss Tifa? Do you know martial arts?" as she had been listening in on the conversation.

Tifa turned her head and smiled, "Mhm! I used to teach Sora as well, he was a quick student but…well he was inexperienced so I always beat him up heaps!" she replied cheerily.

Riku caught up and interjected with a surprised face, "Really?! Wait so he wasn't joking about the fact he knew how to fight?" surprised

"Of course, you didn't believe him? Well…then again I don't blame you, he really doesn't look like it, but he's deceptively strong."

Marluxia burst out into joyous laughter and turned to the two interested teens, and warned jokingly "Tifa here doesn't like to show off too much, but she was the strongest in this Town and won every tournament here. She even beat up the guys around here, especially the delinquents that harassed the younger students. So be careful not to upset her!"

Blushing slightly, and with a slightly flustered look on her face, Tifa grabbed Leon's hand and quickened her pace.

The group arrived at the suburb; 'Chocobo drive' in front of them sat a gigantic mansion with a beautiful garden that led up to the doorsteps locked behind gigantic gates. Four stories high, and towering over the buildings surrounding it. It was easily the biggest building in this district, and quite possibly the town.

The group stared at it in awe, Selphie's mouth gaped at the sight, squealing at the sight. Riku was equally as surprised at the size but managed to keep his composure.

The gates opened slowly, permitting them entry. At the doorway stood a striking woman with pink hair, leaning by the door with a smirk similar to Marluxia's. As the group approached, the woman straightened up and rushed forward and glomped her long time friend Tifa.

"TIIIIFAAAAAAA!" she cried out as she tackled her, snuggling deep into her.

Laughing she greeted her friend back and they pecked each other on the cheek, "How have you been Claire!? Its been so long!"

Marluxia stood there slightly pouting, annoyed at the fact that his own sister paid more attention to her friend than him, "I'm here too you know!"

Claire brushed him off, feigning annoyance "Bleh, I've seen you enough for a life time, plus your competition!"

The other pinkettes face drooped, "W-What…? I'm your brother though!"

Whirling around she laughed and patted his head, "I'm joking! Welcome back! How was traverse town mmm?" She turned around not waiting for the reply and greeted the rest of the group, "Heya guys! Leon, congratulations first of all, anyway, nice to meet all of you, My names Claire, Claire Farron."

Everybody greeted her enthusiastically, some of the boys were quite nervous as the stunning pinkette greeted them with pecks on the cheek, while the girls blushed.

"Come in come in!" she quickly ushered them in, "My servants will show you your rooms, most of the guest rooms are on the fourth floor though."

Her butlers and maids rushed forward to take their luggage.

…

Sora heard the loud noises of chatter and greeting, he walked towards the source of the commotion, still in his disguise. He had not dared to take it off, in fear of the retribution that Lightning would bring upon him.

He rounded the final door and stood there facing a large group of familiar faces, noticing his sister immediately and another two very familiar male faces.

Lightning noticed his presence and motioned for him to come over, she introduced him under his alias as a girl, "Everyone. Meet my sexy slave Skye, isn't she beautiful!" she gushed as she hugged him tightly, causing a bright pink blush.

Tifa whistled, "Damn Lightning…you weren't joking about being bi…and it seems like you've got yourself quite a beautiful one," which further deepened the blush."

Marluxia rushed forward and grasped his left hand and introduced himself, "My dear sweet angel…It is such a pleasure to meet you, my name is Marluxia, but you can ca-OWW!" he cut off as he was hit on the head by Lightning

"MINE! Back off bro!" she warned with a venomous gaze.

He looked at everyones faces carefully as they greeted him, it was slightly overwhelming as his own sister did not recognize him and even complimented on his beauty, and his supposed friends didn't recognize him.

Looking from an muscular silver haired teen, to everybody else, his gaze fell upon a pretty auburn haired girl with blue eyes, their eyes met, a small flash of recognition passed her eyes, he gazed at her for a moment, she was oddly familiar, he recalled seeing her before in his life, but couldn't seem to recall when, where or how he knew this. He wanted to talk to her but couldn't seem to speak, finally mustering the strength to open his mouth.

The girl waved and introduced herself shyly, "Hi…I'm Kairi, uhmm…have we met somewhere?" she asked, as she looked closer at 'her'.

A sudden jolt of pain racked his head, falling to his knees and grasping his forehead with his right hand, he grinded his teeth in pain as memories poured in, "AARghh….nn…." he cried out, the memories gushed in, wave after wave. How they met, when they met, and all the events that lead up till now rushed back, her name, their names, everything was coming back now. Their friendship, bonds, events they attended were all pouring in at once. After a few agonizing seconds, one memory stood out and lingered above the rest… his rejection.

…

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! Next chapter up in a week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the late release! It's kind of hard to think at the moment, damn hospital…Anyway I hope you enjoy! I will try to release the next chapter on Friday or Thursday for this fanfic as that was the promised weekly update. Thanks for sticking by this fanfic and I appreciate all your views and reviews on it.**

**Otaku Kid1996: Thanks! Sorry for the late release…**

**Mweeeezer: I do too! That's why I started writing as well :3, I have all the power now! MWHAHAHAHA**

**KingdomHeartsLauryn: Thankeees :D**

**SiChri: D: Sorry…twelve kilometres O.o DAYUM mang that sucks…Hope you did well on the test!**

…

Lightning bent down quickly as she saw the crossdressed boy fall to the floor, holding Sora gently and shaking him, "Hey! Hey! You alright, what's wrong?" she asked frantically, her worry quickly growing.

The rest of the group were equally worried and surprised, a couple of them rushed forward and formed a small circle around him, bombarding him with worried questions. Tifa rushed towards the kitchen, grabbing a cup as she passed a sink and filled it with water from the refrigerator, as quickly as she darted in she darted back out and offered to cup to her little brother in disguise. For all she knew, it was just another one of Lightning's friends or one of her many partners.

Kairi watched on anxiously, trying to peer over the other's shoulders to see the maid, "_I hope she's alright…hmm..she kind of looked familiar! I wonder if we've ever met before, really cute! Oh no…Oh no oh no! I'm having perverted thoughts again!" _she blushed lightly and turned away from the group and tried to calm herself down.

Sora's mind was racing, he didn't know if he wanted his friends to know what had happened and why he was in such an embarrassing costume. Nor did he want to face them after his attempt to end his life, at least not so soon. Gratefully he accepted the cup of water from his sister and took a sip, he stood up and wobbled slightly and turned to Lightning, and leaned in closely to whisper into her ear, "Claire…please listen carefully, I remember everything. But…I'd like you to keep it a secret, I..I don't think I can face them yet….especially not like this."

The Pinkette listened carefully and nodded, her eyes widening slightly, turning towards her friend she hugged him and whispered back, "Don't worry. I promise."

Everyone watched curiously at the couple, Tifa had a little smirk on her face.

Lightning turned to the group and announced, "Uhm…seems like Skye isn't feeling so well at the moment, so everything's fine!" turning to her friend again she said loud enough for others to hear, "Go upstairs and rest for abit and gather your thoughts." She added the last part with a wink.

Nodding his thanks, Sora walked up the stairs and towards his quarters quickly. He was eager to distance himself, from family and friends.

Everyone watched him for a few moments before snapping back to attention, "Right. Well anyway, everybody go unpack and be prepared in thirty minutes, it's time to go sightseeing and shopping!" Lightning announced happily.

All the girls cheered and clapped their hands happily; the boys sighed and hung their heads.

…

Everyone was taken to their rooms by their assigned personal servants. Each of them quickly unpacked and took out cameras and stuff they thought they needed. Namine rushed into Kairi's room and started talking about the recent events, how excited they were that they were to be in Twilight town.

"Hmm…I wonder where Sora is…" Kairi admitted that she was still keen to see him again

Sighing the pretty blonde replied, "Oh Kairi! Forget about him just for a few minutes okay? Tifa-nee even said he was coming over to miss Claires house! He'll be here by the time we're back probably!"

Kairi sighed and looked back at Namine with worried eyes, nodding after a few seconds, "I hope so."

Her close friend smiled and hugged from the side, and soothed her, "it'll be alright Kairi. I promise! Now come on, we have to go meet the others, time for shopping!"

…

Tifa sat back on the couch, and yawned, "Hey Claire?"

"Mmm? Something wrong Tifa?" she called back as she was rummaging through her backpack.

"Where's my little brother?" she questioned curiously, staring at her back watching carefully for something suspicious.

Lightning froze for a second before continuing her search, "…Uhh I sent him on a little trip, to clear his head. He looked relatively distant and disturbed recently, so I thought it would be good to se-Kukh!"

Tifa grabbed her by the back of her shirt and yanked; she then quickly wrapped her arm around her friends neck and squeezed tightly while walking back stepping to the couch.

The pinkette tugged at her friend's arm, desperate to get some air, she couldn't match against Tifa when she had the jump on her. "T..T-Tifa…you're choking..me!" she gasped out

Weakening her grasp on her friend's neck she leaned in and whispered in a dangerous tone, "Where is he. Tell me and don't lie to me, I know you're hiding something!"

Stopping her struggles the Pinkette tugged at her friends arm lightly, "I can't tell you that Tifa…Sorry." She muttered towards her.

Tifa's eyes narrowed and tightened her grip once again, causing splutters and gasps and renewed struggles from her friend.

At that moment Marluxia walked in and saw the two fighting, "Whoa! Tifa, dayum girl you're such a playette, first my best friend Leon and now my own sister?" he joked and wolf whistled.

Quickly letting go of her, Tifa defended herself, "No! it wasn't like that Mar-" she cut off as Marluxia ran off laughing and shouting it out loud.

Lightning spluttered for air and gasped, she looked up pleadingly at her long-time friend, "T-Tifa! I swear, I made a promise to Sora! H-He told me keeps it a secret from you!" she admitted, still keeping the fact that Sora was inside of her house at this moment.

The brunette stared angrily at Lightning for a few moments before finally relenting and sighed, "Fine…Is he alright though?"

She nodded in response.

Tifa let out a tired sigh and shrugged, "Well... as long as he's alright I guess I can't complain…." She sat back down and yawned, "Sorry, I think I'll stay at home for a bit and rest."

Lightning nodded, grateful her friend accepted her reason to avoid further violence with her, she rubbed her neck in order to soothe it.

…

When everyone arrived at their agreed meeting point, Lightning became the tour guide and told the group their plan. They departed and headed for the town square, where she had hoped to avoid the burning remains of Tifa's and Sora's house, while at the same time hoping to lose the boys at the Struggle battle.

During the walk, everyone began chatting among themselves, Leon smirked and started teasing Lightning about their past, while the girls gossiped and the boys joked around.

Namine caught up to the Pinkette and asked out of curiosity, "Miss Claire? Can we ask you a question?"

Turning her head towards her, "Claire is just fine, erm…sorry, your name is again?" she replied with a smile.

"I'm Namine, thanks for allowing us to stay at your nice home while we're here! Well our question was, how do you know Tifa and Leon?"

Lightning and Leon laughed, "It's my pleasure, don't worry about it! Well… Tifa, Leon, my brother and Sora all used to live in Twilight Town! Back then, I met Tifa and Leon in middle school. Also Sora was only in 5th grade when I met him, wooow was he cute!" she winked and smirked.

Kairi's interest piqued, she caught up to the two girls and asked, "Do you have any pictures of yourselves back then?" her eyes glimmering with curiosity.

The pinkette nodded, "Plenty! I'll show you one of Leon here when we were at camp when we get back."

Blushing deep red the brunette called out, "HEY! You said you would delete that one!"

"I lied. Not anyone's fault you suck at cooking!" before breaking out into laughter.

When the group arrived in the town square, there was a big crowd surrounding an arena like place, everyone was cheering, "Setzer! Setzer! Setzer!"

Lightning turned to the group, "Well boys, looks like you're in for a treat! There's a Struggle battle going on, and it seems like its open to all age groups."

Roxas and the guys tried to get a better view; they had no idea what a struggle battle was.

Turning to her long-time friend Leon, "You were pretty good at this, you should take them." She said with a sly smirk.

"So, what about it guys? Interested?" he asked with a laugh, a sparkle in his eyes. His smiled widened when the others nodded and cheered.

Leon hadn't been in a struggle battle in ages, and it was always fun when to you beat your opponent. He turned to the guys and motioned, "Come on! This is a blast, we can even do tag team battles!"

…

As the girls watched the boys run off the crowd, Lightning nodded happily and winked at the girls, "Got rid of them, so how about it? Time for…shopping?" she suggested with a cheeky smile.

Xion, Kairi, Namine and Selphie looked at each other for a moment, before breaking out into laughs and cheers, high fiving each other. "Nicely done!" Xion remarked, her respect for the girl growing bigger by the moment.

"Oh my god! Is that Miss Farron?! IT IS! IT'S THE STRUGGLE QUEEN!" a voice called out from the crowd, causing the group to whirl around and look.

Lightnings eyes widened in horror "RUN!" she yelled as she broke out into a sprint away from the town square and towards the shopping district. The others were confused for a few moments before quickly giving chase.

They sprinted for a good five minutes before coming to a half, in front of the shopping district, Lightning looked around, hoping that nobody had followed them while the other girls were panting, holding onto each other as they tried to catch their breath.

The pinkette watched the four girls trying to catch their breath, she sat back and smiled, "Sorry about that." She apologized

"What was that about?!" Selphie demanded, "Were they talking about you? Being the queen of struggle or something?"

"Hahaha….uhmm….yeah, I probably should've mentioned I'm the best in struggle battle six times in a row..hehe." she admitted with a little embarrassed laugh.

The girls gaped at her, they couldn't believe it. "B-B-But! You're so pretty and…skinny!" Kairi stammered.

"Hehe…Well what about Tifa? She's even better than I am! Oh and even Sora is pretty good too!" Lightning asked with a cheeky look on her face.

"WHAT!?" the girls shouted in unison, they couldn't believe that such pretty girls were so strong.

Lightning brushed it off with a smile, "Well, enough gaping! Lets go do some shopping!" she cheered and ran towards the first shop on her left, reknown for their dresses.

…

Tidus, Riku, Wakka and Roxas watched in awe as Leon maneuverer swiftly and powerfully to knock out his opponent effortlessly with the struggle bat.

"Holy…" Tidus gasped, "He's really good at this!"

Leon smirked and walked off the arena and towards the guys, where he was met with cheers.

"Leon! How'd you do that?" Riku yelled as he patted him on the back

He shrugged it off, "Practise. Hey you guys should get ready, I signed you all up as well." He suggested innocently.

Roxas gulped, "W-W-What?! I'll get my ass handed to me! W-Who's my opponent?!"

"Seifer, that blonde haired guy wearing a black beanie over there." Leon nodded towards their direction.

"He's pretty ripped." Riku noted.

"Oh thanks for the encouragement Riku." Roxas muttered.

"You'll be fine! It's not like you'll die. Just get beaten up pretty badly I guess." Leon laughed, "Stay light on your feet and out of his range, and survive for like five minutes."

Roxas hung and shook his head, "I am so done for…" as he walked up onto the arena.

…

**7:30PM**

The girls arrived home first and let out a satisfied sigh in unison, the walk towards home was the toughest, especially when they were all carrying bags.

"Phew…Well I'm going to go have a shower first in my room after putting these away, you girls should use the other two." Lightning suggested as she walked upstairs with them following closely.

The girls split off at the fourth floor; Kairi headed towards her room and let out a satisfied sigh. As she collapsed on her bed and relaxed, she let her mind wander, eventually settling on Sora. "Oh Sora…I hope you're alri-"

A knock on her door cut her off, "Room service…" a voice squeaked.

"Come in!" Kairi called out, sitting up and looking towards the door.

A young brunette walked into the room and smiled at Kairi, "Hello." She greeted.

"Hi! Uhm, who may you, be?" Kairi asked, smiling at the polite maid.

"I'm Olette, and you are miss…?"

"Call me Kairi, do you part time here?" she asked curiously

"Mhm. Yep, Miss Farron is very kind and pays generously, also the people here treat me well, so until I finish high school, this job is great!" The young brunette chirped happily, "also a lot of interesting events have happened recently!"

"Oh?" Kairi's interest piqued again, gossip was always fun to listen to especially among girls, "such as..?"

"Well…This boy in a hospital gown turned up with Miss Farron, apparently they were childhood friends, he had the most AMAZING blue eyes, and cute spikey hair apparently he had amnesia though."

Kairi's mouth turned dry, her eyes widened, "Was…his name Sora?"

Olette turned to the auburn haired girl and nodded excitedly, "Yes! Yes! How did you know? Are you two friends?!"

"He…uh…yeah, we were supposed to meet him here. Lightning said he was going to arrive tomorrow afternoon from his relatives." Kairi murmured slightly confused.

"Huh…? What is Miss Farron talking about? He's here, in the mansion. Like right now, he's dressed as a really pretty girl, I must say she is an expert makeup artist that Miss Farron girl is. He has a brown wig and black and white maid costume on, he lost a game bet, so Miss farron forced him to dress like so, and even gave him a new name."

"WHAT!?" Kairi cried out, shocked, her mind was racing now.

"Mhm! I think it was…Skye. Yeah that's it! Skye!" Olette chirped happily and giggled, "Isn't he adorable!?"

Kairi gaped, the 'girl' they had met that morning, on the day of their arrival, was none other than her high school crush, Sora. "No way…" She couldn't believe it.

"Where is his room!?" the auburn haired girl demanded, standing up.

Olette slightly taken back, "Uhm..I think he's on the third floor, next to Miss Farrons room. But please don't disturb him; he's not feeling very well at the moment, okay?"

Kairi sat back down still in slight shock. "Sora's…here? Skye…is that you, Sora? Why?" she muttered barely audible to anyone.

…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave what you think about this fanfic! Apologies for the late release! I wonder what will happen to Sora now that Kairi has found out…Oooohhhh :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: . this one is SOOO LATE, and now I'm behind on the other fanfic too! ARGHHH I'M SO TERRIBLE AT DEADLINES! SORRY SORRY *prostates self on ground and begs for forgiveness* Thanks for all the support and everything though! Much appreciated!**

Kairi was shell-shocked; Sora was in the very house that she was staying in, in disguise as a pretty girl and as Lightning's 'girlfriend'. She knew that Sora had amnesia but was still slightly saddened by the fact that she didn't bring back any memories or even surprised him at all.

She sat there for a while in the dim lit room, thinking over the past few weeks, how she had watched her friend's life spiral out of control and eventually led to where she was now. The auburn haired girl had no idea what happened, from bright and cheery to depressing and suicidal the next.

After a few more minutes passed, she resolved herself and stood up, "I have to confront him." She decided, "But…how?" she sat back down, realizing her dilemma, if she did it directly, it might frighten the boy, she didn't want to tell the rest of her friends until she had confirmed it herself with her own eyes.

Her gaze wondered around the room, eyes brightening up as an idea popped into her head. She could have him clean up her room! She stood up and looked around, noticing a bookcase and a desk with a lamp and writing utensils.

Kairi stood up and walked up to the bookcase and gave it a rough shake, knocking the books out of place and then did the same with her desk. Turning to her own luggage, she threw her clothes around the room and nodded to herself in appreciation of her own handiwork. "This should be enough."

…

Sora had been on his bed the whole day, he didn't know what to think or do, and he remembered everything. But because of this, he wanted to avoid contact with his friends and especially his sister; she had been known to be over caring and sometimes psychotic when it came to him. What confused him the most was why he did that and how he had woken up, who had saved him?

Not only had his friends and family had come, but the one person he dreaded to face nowadays was none other than Kairi, he cringed at the thought of her smiling face in the dark room he lay in. He had liked her so much, but she turned him down so quickly and shattered him, but he didn't hate her, in fact it had only bought him so much more attracted to her. Yet to escape this pain, he distanced himself away from her as much as possible hoping that the ache would slowly dissipate away instead it had the opposite effect, slowly he had become depressed even though he noticed the more he avoided her, the worse his condition became he continued to believe that eventually it would disappear.

"What am I going to do…?" he groaned to himself, closing his eyes and thought desperately. Perhaps he could go on 'vacation'? Or if it came down to it, he could hide in his room until they left. Maybe even leave in the middle of the night.

His train of thought disappeared when a small knock on his door was heard, he sat up and turned his head to look at the doorknob, watching it slowly turn and the door opening, letting in a small stream of light.

A small figure stood there, peaking in her eyes met his. It was Kairi.

"Kairi?" Sora asked, quickly covering his mouth at his mistake

"You remembered!" Kairi exclaimed, causing the boy to flinch, "You have a great memory Skye!" she praised

Sora relaxed slightly, realizing that he had met her in the morning and that he was still in his costume, he looked around and stood up and shuffled nervously, "Erm…did you need something?"

"Uhmm…I've kind of made a huge mess in my room, could you please help me tidy up?"

"I kind of don't…feel we-"

"Pretty please!" she pleaded and gave her the most adorable look she could muster

Flinching slightly, he reluctantly agreed, kicking himself mentally for being so weak against the girl he had been avoiding over the months. He shut the door to his room and followed the auburn haired girl to her room.

Kairi kept glancing backwards at the crossdressed boy her head angled slightly upwards as she glanced back. "Come on, it's just upstairs, it won't take long okay? I promise! I'll give you a massage afterwards as pay back."

Sora blushed at the thought of a massage but quickly shook it away and mumbled back, "Okay…"

He ignored the other servant's giggles and all-knowing smirks turning slightly pink at the attention, some even whispered as he shuffled by, "Looking good sora."

The two walked down a marble hallway, it was modestly decorated, with a single flower in a vase. Passing a few rooms that their friends had occupied, they arrived in front of Kairi's room, with a guilty look, she opened her door.

Sora's jaw dropped, the room had been completely trashed, the books were all over the floor and all her clothes including her underwear were across the room. He had no idea that she was such a messy girl, he turned to her and gave her a quizzical look.

Kairi returned it with a guilty look and shrugged, "So…lets get started?" she suggested

"Okay…" he mumbled again, the two began to clean up, Sora took care of the books, while Kairi gathered all her clothes.

After a short moment, Kairi decided it was time to do some probing and to confirm if the 'girl' in the room with her was really her Sora.

"So…Skye when did you become Miss Farron's girlfriend?"

Caught off guard, Sora scrambled to think of a response, "Wha? I.. ah…last week.."

"Really..? That's roughly around the same time my friend Sora left Destiny Island." She smirked as she watched his expression, turn from surprise to shock.

"Uhh…is that so?" he let out a nervous laugh, "h-how…interesting, how come?"

"Mmm…apparently he was rather depressed over something and attempted to kill himself, I heard he was supposed to arrive here sometime this week."

"O-Oh really is that so? H-How tragic!" he laughed, growing more nervous by the second, he felt like he was being interrogated.

"Mmm…it is, he had me worried so much" Kairi shook her head feigning sadness

"I'm sorry…" Sora muttered leaning forward to comfort her while trying to hide his guilt.

Kairi smirked and looked up towards the maid, and inspected 'her' face carefully, "You know…you kind of remind me of him. Your face and eyes…yes he had the brightest of blue eyes." Her hand reached forward and caressed her cheek.

Skye blushed furiously and backed off suddenly, slamming into the bookcase and knocking all the books down again.

"S-Sorry! I'm still not feeling well!" he excused and moved towards the door.

Her eyes narrowed and Kairi grabbed Sora's arm and tugged him back towards her, "Wait! Skye…I've been hearing some rumors."

Sora tumbled backwards and into Kairi's chest, blushing at the touch of breasts. "O-Oh really? Please I'm not feeling well.."

"Yep…I'll let you go soon, a servant told me that you're…Sora." The auburn haired girl murmured into his ears, noticing the instant he tensed up.

Sora was silent for a moment, "_H-How…did she find out?" _his mind was racing, he wiggled out of her grasp and turned to her, and said to her in the most polite tone he could muster in his feminine voice, "Excuse me? Sorry, I think you may have me mistaken Kairi." With that he exited the room quickly and silently.

Kairi let out a tired sigh, she had learnt all she needed to. It was obvious, and everything added up, the time he arrived, his eyes and face. "Sora…I found you…so why are you still running..?" she asked herself softly.

…

Riku and the guys had finally arrived at the grand mansion; most of them were bruised and battered from all the struggle fights. Leon and Riku had pretty much come out unscathed, they both wanted to settle who was the better fighter but they agreed to save it for another day.

As the group stood there by the doorway with a view of the large portrait that was hung above the staircase, they were greeted by their respective personal servants.

"Dinner is ready and prepared for you sirs. If you would kindly follow me, we shall meet with the mistress of this house and your friends." An elderly butler spoke to Leon, motioning them towards off them to a doorway to the right.

The boys followed the elderly butler into a medium sized room with red carpet, in the middle of the room sat a large table. The girls had already sat down and gossiping, all except Kairi.

Riku sat down across Xion, and next to Leon, while Roxas sat across Namine and Leon to Tifa.

"So…where's Kairi?" Riku asked, nodding towards the empty seat next to Namine

Selphie chirped in, "I think she's still tidying her room!"

"Oh, I'll go get her then." The silver haired boy stood back up and headed towards the stairs.

"Okay!" the hyperactive girl waved.

…

Riku stretched as he reached the third floor, his sore muscles needed to rest. He saw a familiar face, it was Skye. Breaking out into a wide smile, he decided it would be fun to mess with the girl.

"Hey there Babe how are you feeling?" he called out to the girl as he walked towards her.

Skye was startled by the sudden advances from him, "F-Fine thank you…not feeling well, please excuse me!" she pushed past him and quickly fled down the stairs.

Riku blinked, that was the first girl EVER to push past him and ignore his flirtatious advances, although he did only do it rarely but never had somebody rejected him. He was tempted to go after the girl but decided against it, he turned back towards the rooms and searched for the one Kairi was in.

After a few moments of searching he located it, he knocked and opened when he was prompted with a "Come in!"

Riku poked his head in and said, "Hey Kairi, dinners ready and everybody is waiting."

"Huh? Oh wow I didn't even realize it was this late, lets go." She stood up from her bed and walked towards the door.

Her friend looked around the room in surprise, "Wow…what happened here? Looks like someone dropped a bomb in it."

"Errr..I was trying to look for something okay?" she quickly made up and excuse and pushed him out and shut the door. "Let's go."

…

Dinner was served with an exquisite French dish, Blanquette de veau. Everybody dug in and praised the chef for the fantastic meal, only one person at the table didn't seem to be enjoying herself. Kairi didn't know if she wanted to reveal her findings to anybody else, but she felt guilty every time she looked at Tifa and Leon.

She did however want to confront one person about the issue, Lightning. Her host had known about Sora's identity this whole time, she did not understand why she kept it a secret from everyone, especially from her friend Tifa.

As her friends slowly excused themselves from the table and headed off, Kairi turned to the pinkette and put on her sweetest smile and asked, "Miss Farron, may I ask you a question?"

Lightning looked up and replied, curiosity in her eyes, "Sure, whats up?"

Kairi looked at her seriously, "Why didn't you tell us that Skye was Sora?"

The Pinkettes brows rised up, a surprised look took over her face, "What the..? How'd you find out?"

The Auburn haired girl stood up and stalked over to her, "Olette told me. I also had Sora in his disguise, help me clean up my room where I made my own inspections."

A guilty look took over her face, she shifted uncomfortably, "Well…ermm…that's because he told me not to.." she let out a nervous laugh.

Kairi's facial expression darkened, "Why? Did he tell you why?" she closed the gap between them and leaned down to her level.

Lightning let out a tired sigh, "…He remembers everything. I don't know why, but he told me not to tell everyone. I promised I wouldn't but…well here you are, found out about everything."

"Oh…"

"Sorry.."

"Uhh..no no don't be its not your fault. Thanks Miss Farron." Kairi thanked and turned to leave

The pinkette grabbed her wrist with lightning fast speed, living up to her nickname, she asked in a worried tone "Wait! What are you going to do now Kairi?"

"I…I'm going to confront him."

**A/N: Well this concludes this chapter, any questions, comments or concerns? THEY ARE MUCH APPRECIATED AND I WILL TRY GET BACK TO YOU d(^-^)b**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Whew, hope everyone had a great holiday! HERE'S CHAPTER 12! WOOOOO damn I suck, I nearly forgot about this fic .! But thanks to Cowinner for reminding me and encouraging me to write more!**

A beautiful red head softly thudded up stairs in a dim lit night, her nerves building up by each step and moment passing by. She was going to do it. To confront the boy she had loved all these years, yet…it was not out of pure love but worry as well. Why would he keep his identity a secret from everyone, and especially her?

"_Are you sure…?" Lightning muttered at her quietly leaning over to check nobody was in the near vicinity to hear the conversation._

"_I don't have any other choice right? Nobody else knows about him apart from you, and you swore to keep it from everyone." _

"_I…ah" she desperately searched for the right words to both comfort and explain why._

"_It's okay, it isn't your fault. If anyone, it's Sora's." Kairi let a small smile out reassuring her recent friend._

_She smiled back weakly, pushing herself up from her chair. "I'm sorry…" the pinkette muttered before walking away._

Kairi wobbled and grasped the stair railings quickly, taking a moment to regain her balance. "I can do this." She reassured herself quietly, before continuing her journey upstairs she took a few deep breathes. With every step her heartbeat quickened, it was beginning to hurt, almost like it was trying to pound itself out of her own flesh and bones to escape from this.

She stopped by a familiar door that she had visited earlier that day. She raised her hand, stopping just before the door. Her arm was tensed up; she couldn't move it at all, like it had a mind of its own, no matter how much she willed it.

"Move….move…MOVE MOVE MOVE!" she yelled silently at herself.

But no matter how much Kairi wanted to knock on the door, she could not. Something was stopping her, yet she wanted to do it so badly. She collapsed floor beside the door and sat with her back against the wall, she wanted to face him directly, but it seemed that it would be impossible in her current condition.

She raised her right hand and stared at it sadly, "Why…?" closing her eyes as she pitied her weak and useless self

…

"She knew…" Skye muttered to nobody in particular, it was only a matter of time, before his true identity was discovered. He still didn't understand how she had found out, and Lightning was not the type of person to break promises so easily.

But whatever happened did not matter to him anymore; he still could not face his friends or family. He lacked the courage to reveal the events and conditions that was happening to him, but most of all, he didn't want Kairi to find out why. Sora couldn't bring himself to say it in front of her, nor did he want to face the rest of his friends including Riku, to be honest, ever since he had recovered his memory he wished that it had never happened. He was happier knowing none of that, even though he was forced to go through such a humiliating act as Lightning's personal 'maid', he had laughed and had fun in the first time since ages, but now that his memories had returned, he was back to his old self.

"I can't stay here…I have to leave again." He spoke to himself softly, pushing himself up from the soft plump bed he laid in. Gathering his bag, Sora set to packing quickly and quietly, not wanting to create a disturbance to draw any suspicion.

After packing everything, he sat back onto the bed and looked up. It was the bright white full moon. The white light shined onto Sora's face, he sat there admiring its beauty, until a grey cloud slowly covered it, bringing the entranced boy back to reality. It was night, at its darkest time, the opportune moment for him to leave.

He thought about leaving a message for Lightning, but realized it would waste precious time. Dragging his luggage behind him, making sure he was as quiet as possible, tiptoeing over to his door he grabbed the knob and turned slowly, and opening the door wide enough to peak. Satisfied the coast was clear, he opened the door and stepped out, dragging his bag with him.

Sora stepped out and tiptoed across the hall, oblivious to a certain someone's presence. The young brunettes anxiety growing by the second, he couldn't shake off the feeling he was about to be discovered.

"It's you….isn't it?" A softly spoken voice whispered, "Sora"

Whirling around in horror, Sora turned to face the direction of the voice. It was directly behind him, but before he could turn to face it, he felt the touch of its arms wrapping around his waist. It smelled of lavender, the scent was familiar.

"W-Who are you…?" he muttered, frozen in place from being discovered. But even when he asked, deep down he knew who it was.

"…You liar…" the voice accused, "You know who I am…I should be the one asking the questions"

The boy gulped and turned around, in front of him, staring at his baby blue eyes was none other than, Kairi. She looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment.

"Why….? Why did you do it!?" she demanded, her eyes brimming with tears, grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around back to where he came from, placing herself between the staircase and him.

"I…I what are you talking about?" he stammered flustered at the sudden question and confrontation, she was the last person he wanted and expected to see.

"Sora…why did you leave me..?" Kairi whispered in a scared tone, "Do you hate me that much?"

"W-What? I am no-"

The red head growled and slammed him into the wall and pinned him there, her expression growing angry, "Drop the act! I know it's you Sora! You ignore me at school and you refuse to even look at me anymore and now…now this? You attempt to kill yourself and then run to here..." she cried out, her frustration getting the better of her.

Sora stood there for a few seconds in silence. He dropped his gaze murmuring back to her, "To get away from you…"

Kairi's eyes widened in shock, her knee buckled for a second, "Do…Do you hate me that much?" she whispered, desperate for an answer.

"I…No..but I wish I did instead of feeling like this."

She shook her head wildly, raising her right hand and slapped him across his left cheek, "D-Don't say that!"

Equally shocked now, Sora raised his gaze to meet hers, and returned the question, "Why…?"

Kairi stumbled back in surprise, "Y-You're being a jerk! Think about others for once!" she countered, her tears flowing down her cheeks

"I am…? Ha….haha…hahahaaha!" he laughed in a humourless tone, "it was cause of you…you were the reason why I did it, why everything so far ended up like this! You're the selfish one."

"What?"

"I liked you Kairi…I always have..but it seems like our feelings aren't the same.." Sora admitted bitterly, his expression hardening but his eyes revealed everything

"Wait…what? You liked me?" Kairi couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Sora growled angrily, "Of course I have! I always have! his expression turning to one of grief and pain

Kairi's eyes widened in surprise, "You were being serious back then….? I..I thought you were only messing with me.."

Letting out a laugh of disbelief, "You've known me for how long…? Yet you couldn't tell I was being serious?!" shaking his head, moving to push past her.

Kairi watched as he past her, realizing he was leaving again, "Wait!" she cried out.

The angry and tired brunette whirled around and glared at her, "Why should I?"

"Why are you leaving me again…?"

"There's nothing for me here but bad memories now. Tell Riku and sis I'll be leaving for a while….friend." he replied coldly.

Kairi ran up and embraced the boy in front of him, "Don't say that Sora…please don't…don't." She cried, her tears streaming down.

Stiffening slightly, he pushed at her gently, he asked again this time in a softer and sadder, "Why should i…?"

The crying auburn haired girl pulled her head back and met his lips with her own, surprising Sora beyond belief. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening, Kairi was kissing him.

Pulling back slightly to look at him, she lowered her gaze and stepped back. "Please stay…"

Sora opened his mouth, only to be met with her lips again with the same rough force.

Repeating her question again, Kairi raised her gaze and stared into the eyes of the boy she loved her whole life, the fear and worry prominent.

Sora stood there silently, staring back into her deep eyes for the first time, he realized that their feelings were mutual. He watched as the girl in front of him eventually looked away unable to bare eye contact anymore.

Reaching forward, he cupped her cheeks gently and turned it up towards him, leaning in and returned the kiss gently onto the lips. Smiling for the first time since he remembered everything.

Without a word, Sora grabbed her hand and walked back towards his room, his previous intention washed away completely, replaced with a new desire with somebody he had previously no wish of seeing ever again. But now…he wanted nothing more than to be by her side forever.

…

**Questions, comments and concerns? Drop a PM or review, I'll be sure to answer it!**

**Also a review would greatly be appreciated, tell me what your thoughts are! Criticism is greatly appreciated as well! THANKS FOR READING!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence, but school...well yeah, its become so busy I haven't had time! SORRRYYYYYY!  
****HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! ^^**

The giant mansion at the hill stood tall in the morning Saturday sunshine. The residents were all wide awake early in the morning. Everybody had retired to bed early except for two, who were still asleep. The group had gathered downstairs in the dining room, waiting for breakfast to be served, chatter had broken out; everybody was sharing their experiences the night before except for a certain Pinkette.

Lightning was anxious, she kept glancing at the large wooden door in front of her while resting the side of her head on the palm of her hand, half expecting to see a crying Kairi or angry Sora to storm through. Leon who was sitting to her right noticed this and looked at her quizzically. He opened his mouth and spoke to her only to be ignored.

Trying again he nudged her this time. Snapping her back to reality, Lightning whipped around so quickly that her hair almost hit Tifa.

"Huh? Did you say something?" she asked

Leon raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah I asked if you're feeling alright, you look nervous or something."

"Oh I'm fine, just couldn't sleep last night." Lightning replied returning her composure and sat up straighter.

At that moment the large doors in front of her opened up. Lightning stood up and looked intently, taking everybody by surprise. It was only the arrival of their breakfast; she sat back down slightly embarrassed.

Everybody around the table looked at her questioningly and a few even giggled.

Riku looked around curiously, Kairi was still missing and he had not seen Skye the whole morning. He guessed that both of them probably had not eaten yet.

"I'll go that sleepy head Kairi." He announced, standing up and walked towards the staircase.

…

The silver haired boy knocked on the door that belonged to Kairi's room, waiting patiently for a reply. Silence, he knocked again and called out, "Kairi! It's time for breakfast you lazy bum!"

No reply again. Riku grumbled and called out one last time, "I'm coming in! Dressed or not!" turning the door knob and stepped inside, expecting to see a half dressed Kairi. Empty.

The silver haired boy scratched his head and wondered where she could have wondered off to. Deciding that he should at least wake up Skye first before worrying about Kairi, he walked towards the flight of stairs again.  
Stumbling slightly on the last step, and falling to his knees he winced and stood up, brushing his pants off.

…

Kairi stirred from her sleep, she blinked a few times and found herself staring at a smooth pearly white neck. She realized her arms were wrapped around something or rather…somebody. Realizing after a few short moments of confusion, it was Sora.

Kairi let out a sigh of relief. Everything that happened last night was real…Skye was really Sora in disguise. She had found out everything, the reason, the secret and why he chose to hide his identity from everybody.

A smile broke out on her relieved face and she rested her face against his back. She was about to let out another sigh of relief until she hear a door knock. Kairi's eyes quickly darted left and right when a familiar voice belonging to a silver haired boy called out, "Heeey Skye! Wakey wakey! It's time for breakfast!"

Kairi jumped up and started throwing on her clothes.

Riku had grown tired of waiting for a response, he knew for sure there was somebody was inside, he could hear the flustered movement from inside, "I'm coming in! Ready or not!" turning the doorknob

Kairi squealed as she had yet to put on her shirt and screamed, "NOOOO!" making a mad dash towards the door to block Riku out.

The silver haired boy recoiled from the familiar voice, "Kairi?!" he looked around to make sure it was the correct room; he smiled as dull thud and a groan. "What are you doing in Miss Skye's room?"

The redhead rubbed her head, "I-I was here to wake her up!" she made up, she looked towards the bed to see if Sora was awake but was not surprised as the cross dressed boy was still asleep. She always knew he was a lazy head.

She walked over to the bed and let out a small giggle, her expression brightened and a cheeky look overcame her face. Bending down she kissed him on the cheek, unaware that Riku had opened the door, peeking through and watched.

Straightening up she noticed a pair of eyes, Riku chuckled devilishly, "Huuhuuhuuuu! So I was right…you do like girls!"

Kairi shook her hands and head, "Nonono! You've got it all wrong!" She ran forward and blocked out the silver haired peeper. "GO AWAY RIKU!"

Stumbling backwards from the door, he had one last tease at her, "I always knew you liked girls Kairi! Don't let this one go, she's a cute one!" he turned his back and walked back towards breakfast laughing, he had never expected such an event to turn out on holiday break.

The red head puffed her cheeks and cursed Riku's name, she turned back to the sleeping boy and shook him lightly. No response. Kairi sighed and flipped him on to his back and grabbed both shoulders and shook him roughly, "WAKE UP!" she called into his ear.

Sora's eyes snapped wide open, his senses jumbled from the rude awakening to a pleasant sight. His initial annoyance washed away instantly as the red head stood beside him with a wide grin.

Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, he yawned and murmured, "So last night really happened?"

Instead of a reply he received a kiss on the lips and a wink, "Come on. Breakfast is ready."

Sora scratched his head and mumbled something incoherently.

Whirling around Kairi cocked her head and asked, "Whats wrong?" she smiled at the skimpy outfit that he had to wear.

He blushed and tugged at his dress, "Should I still wear this?"

Kairi began laughing and nodded, "Hahaha! Yes..Yes you should, nobody should know your real identity except for Lightning and I. Imagine what your sister would say if she found out!"

Blushing deeply Sora nodded shyly, "Fine…"

"At least you look pretty!" she joked before skipping off towards breakfast, leaving her lover to clean himself up.

…

Riku walked back to the breakfast table and took his respective seat; a small smirk remained on his face. Leaning back on the wooden chair he waited patiently for the red head and brunette he had found together in the same room.

Lightning noticed the smug look on the silver haired boys face and deduced that everything was fine, letting out a sigh of relief.

Kairi skipped in cheerfully, it had been so long that she had been happy. Sitting down in her respective seat, her friend Selphie quickly questioned her.

Pinned down by her friend interrogation, she had not noticed Skye walking in and plopping down beside her.

Riku asked loudly, "Is the bed alright?"

Kairi stopped in mid-sentence and blushed deeply, she whirled around and glared at Riku.

Everybody around the table froze and stared at Kairi.

Kairi politely muttered back, "Fine… Thank you."

The doors behind Riku burst open and the chef came in with breakfast. He announced cheerfully and laid out everybody's plate, making sure to give an extra greeting to Lightning.

Everybody forgot their conversation and dug into the lavish meal.

...

Skye excused herself early and took her dish with her towards the kitchen. As he stumbled into the kitchen he was greeted by his real name by many of the female workers.

"Hey Sora, I heard quite a commotion last night!"

The young brunette froze and sweat dropped, "Y-You…heard?"

"Very dramatic! Oh my gosh was it touching at the end! What did you two end up doing in your room hmm? HMM? TELL ME!" the girl nagged, her gossip gathering the attention of the other servants.

Sora backed up slowly eventually ended up with his back against the wall. Eventually he gave in and told them the end of what had happened last night.

"…So we ended up you know…ahem…"

One of the servants piped up, "Make out?"

Sora shook his head shyly and cleared his throat.

The girls took a moment before the understood; most of them had smug looks on their faces and a couple even winked at him.

"What are you going to do now?"

Freezing for a moment, he thought for a second before answering, "I'm going home.."

**Questions, comments and concerns? Drop a PM or review, I'll be sure to answer it!**

**Also a review would greatly be appreciated, tell me what your thoughts are! Criticism is greatly appreciated as well! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
